You and I Together
by Islesme
Summary: About a girl named Tsukushi Makino is involved in an arrange marriage by her mother. She is forced to marry the idiot, dirty, handsome and naive Doumyouji Tsukasa. Will their relationship last? How long will she hate him?
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hana Yori Dango, they belong to their rightful owners. The story is however my idea.**

**Sooo, this is my first time using Fan Fiction, and I hope I'll get reviewers and I improve with my writing! This story originally had own characters made up by me by the name "Park" & "Nakatsu" but couldn't upload it here without actual characters. So with a lot of thinking I thought their personalities actually suit Domyouji & Tsukushi. So I hope you all like it!!**

_You and I Together 1_

**_"The Meeting"_**

I could hear the engine of the car coming closer and closer by any minute. My stomach started to twist and turn and it felt like as if I would die by any second.

My mom had bought me a very expensive dress for exactly this moment. I cursed at the short dress that was up to my knees. It's made of silk, so you could capture the features of my body. The dress was black, but at the chest, it was white with small frills on it.

"TSUKUSHI!! HE'S HERE!!!" my mom screamed from downstairs.

I sighed and put on my high heel shoes and painfully went downstairs. You see, when my mom was young, she and her damn best friend had planned to marry their children off together – unfortunately it is the boy and me- so now they are fulfilling the childish promise.

"TSUKUSHI!!!" my mom yet again shouted.

This time it felt like as if I was going too diagnosed with tinnitus, because she just shouted right beside me, which triggered my pissed mood to go on active mood.

"Yeah, I'm already here, if you ever paid attention" I said bitterly.

Mom took my coat and handed it over so I put it on. "Now…be in your nice behavior. It's the first time he's meeting you, so you need to put a clean image," she demanded.

"Confirmative" I teased, trying to sound like a captain of an army.

I could guess that my mom had a very cheeky comment there, but was interrupted by the sudden knock on the door. Then again, I remembered the unsecure feeling in my tummy. It felt hard to breathe and I tried to chant to myself how to breathe in and out.

The door opened, and in stepped a man, which for a few brief seconds looked so adorable, like a cuddly little doggy or something. He had black hair color, like light chestnut color, very fascinating actually. He wore an open white bleus, and inside of it was a black and white T-shirt. He also wore an open grey jacket on top. He had light blue, long pants with matching black shoes.

Then I just received a mental slap. That is the guy I am going to marry, my future husband. Somehow, after seeing all my girlfriends always breaking up with their boys and getting new the other day, claiming they have achieved eternal love. I stopped believing in that, because as soon as they have really learnt about each other, they bail out. I cannot find myself thinking that this guy in front of me is different; he must be as all boys are.

"Hello, Makino-San" he said, his voice was mild and very calm.

My mom put on her widest smile and hugged him. While hugging him, she somehow managed to stamp on my foot hard. I understood then that she wanted me to be polite towards him.

When they let go of each other, he faced towards me, holding his hand out. I tilted my head to the side, put on a very gentle smile, "Hello. I'm Makino Tsukushi," I said, trying to sound as sweet as ever. I held out my hand, and we shook hands.

"I'm Doumyouji Tsukasa."

My mom opened the door and tried to shoo us away, "Run along both of you, have a great time" she said.

It felt awkward walking with him to the car. It felt like as if the car was miles away and seconds flow as hours.

"Better listen to whatever I say from now on," Doumyouji said in a cheesy tone.

Just when we headed down, where my mother couldn't look outside from the window, I took hold of his jacket and pushed him towards the wall.

Doumyouji's eyebrows rose, "Wow…you're straightforward. If you want to do it…"

I had to control every nerve in my body to stay still and not beat the crap out of him.

"Look. During this period, I will give you some hell of a time; I will make your life miserable until the day we sign the contract 'cause then you'll bail out". I threatened him.

I had luck fully made myself sound badass and surely, he would be crying to his mother at any second. But to my surprise, he chuckled, "What's so funny?" I demanded, puzzled.

"You're cute. I'd like to see how my life would turn wonderful with you"

I could feel my jaw fly wide open, and I composed myself pretty fast, "You're just saying that now…but-"

"- I'll make you fall in love with me. I'll show you new experiences, which you haven't even felt. And…I surely won't give up" he said, at the same time taking hold of my wrist.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open again. I let him drag me to the car, because the whole way I didn't want him to see me blush. I tried to tell myself that's how everyone acts from the beginning and if I let him close to me, he'll stomp out and leave a scar.

He opened the door to my seat and I jumped inside. It was a silver car and inside it was already warm. It was leather seats and the dim blue lights were shinning very pretty. Soon after a few seconds, Doumyouji jumped in. He put in the ignition, and the car roared to life. The whole way to the restaurant was quiet, and for god sake, the car didn't even give one little sound.

We arrived at last, it felt like as if I had held my breath for a long time and suddenly I got oxygen. The restaurant was very pretty, it had two floors, and one was up at the rooftop. We went inside and found one of the service-guy. He gave us the seat and we went upstairs to the rooftop.

When we stepped inside, my jaw fell wide open, again. My eyes widened, and I was stunned the entire time. It was hard to sink in, the sky was beautiful and the air was cold, but the big candles made the atmosphere and the air warm. It gave me a nostalgic feeling, like swimming, and your whole body is under water, you get used to the temperature, but when you grasp for air, the head feels cold and chilly because of the air, but the body is still warm. That is how I felt.

Doumyouji then started walking towards our table. The table was dark brown with a green cloth on top of half of the table. Candle lights where surrounding our table and it made me feel warm. We took our seats and sat down; the servicewoman came with the menus then.

I narrowed my eyes thinking what I want to eat. Then my eyes caught something called, "Spaghetti Triangle" it was filled with warm cheese with roasted chicken. I could feel myself smile with hunger at that name. I was indeed going to choose that.

"One Spaghetti Triangle" I said, but something felt off…it felt like as if someone just copied me. And I quickly glanced over at Doumyouji.

"That's two Spaghetti Triangles then" the servicewoman said.

Both our mouths fell open and we glanced at her. She gave us an uncertain smile, "What are you going to drink?" she asked.

"Normal water would be okay for me. How about you, _Tsukushi_?" he asked.

Somehow, it felt weird the way he called my name. I felt weird inside, but it might be also because it is the first time a boy said my name seriously.

I took a breathe, "I'd like Coke" I said.

The servicewoman smiled, "Ok. It will arrive in just a moment."

I looked quickly at different things and people just to avoid eye contact with Doumyouji. It felt awkward sitting here with him.

Doumyouji tilted his head at the side, "What are you thinking of?" he asked.

I looked at him, he looked curious, "Why do you want to know?" I asked bitterly.

Doumyouji smiled, "I don't know. I just find you fascinating, some girls would kill to be with me, but you in the other hand…" he trailed off.

I groaned, "One more time you talk about how awesome you are, I'm leaving"

Doumyouji laughed then, "I'm sorry. I was just joking with you"

I could just stare at him, giving him the "You-are-a-idiot" look.

The waitress came with our drinks and then went. I quickly drank mine, was in a deep need of something to drink. I _so_ wanted to get our here.

"So what are you thinking of?" he asked again.

I narrowed my eyes and then gave up after a few seconds, "Planning on making your life suck ass," I said, hoping that he would be angry and just go away.

Doumyouji just chuckled, "Good luck"

I creased my eyebrows; he was exact opposite to what I had in mind. And It's frustrating me, really much. To avoid more eye contact for further talking, I looked down at my Coke and started playing with the straw.

Soon after the spaghetti came and we both ate with silence. "I got pretty surprised when you ordered the same food as me," he said.

God, I wanted him to shut up but he had to talk all the time, "Well, it was technically you who copied me"

Doumyouji laughed again, "We both said it at the same time"

I didn't answer, I was eating the whole time then, not wanted to talk anymore. Truthfully, I was a little scared that if I talk to him a little more, something weird would happen.

Suddenly, I looked up, not knowing why but I wanted to see him a little bit more. His eyes were brown and his face was fair, not too white but not too brown. He had style with his cloths and his face was gentle.

"What are you thinking about?" I blurted out. When I realized what I said, I quickly looked away, disbelievingly.

"Nervous." he replied

I looked back at him then, "Why?" I asked, suddenly growing curious.

"You were examining my face, was a little nervous then…" he trailed off.

I could feel my cheeks started to get hotter by any moment, I had some hard time breathing, and I was embarrassed that he knew I was looking at him, and on top of that, he was nervous.

Suddenly a waitress came with one chocolate-brown cake. She put it in between us, and took our empty plates.

"There's only one…"

Doumyouji smiled, "Worried that I'd eat the whole piece up?"

I shook up head, "No…"

Then Doumyouji took hold of the plate and put it in front of me, I soon understood what he meant and quickly glanced over at him, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No…you can." he said, with a gentle voice.

"Ok…" I replied.

I was confused, but I tried not to show it. I took the spoon and started eating the cake. It was sweet and delicious, but I was too much deep in my thoughts. I was confused, how was I supposed to behave with him? What mood swings do I have? One moment I dislike him, and the other moment I am getting all flushed.

We were done, I glanced at the clock and it just went one hour. One hour felt like fifty-four hours. We went downstairs to the counter and gave them the money. We then went to the car.

"Had a nice time?" he asked

"Nope" I lied. I actually didn't know if I was lying? It was painful sitting there with and my stomach reacting to different things he said, and somehow it was nice sitting there.

He started the car and started driving to my house. I didn't like this. I didn't like any of it, it was confusing and I don't want anything to do with him, but somehow I wanted to know more.

I glanced at him again, he looked very calm, and I started to wonder maybe he's also feeling the same way as me? He's also going through this, but then again, he might not.

We finally came home and I opened the door, before stepping out of the car, Doumyouji grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

His face was a few inches from me and I automatically pulled back. I was just about to curse him but he stopped me.

"Good night. See you _again,_" he said.

And I quickly ran out of the car, and into my house. I was red everywhere. And I wanted to go to sleep and forget everything.

_Again…_


	2. School Life Sucks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hana Yori Dango, they belong to their rightful owners.**

** This is the second chapter from the series "You and I Together" and I hope you like this one. It might feel a little slow, but I promise it gets better and better, you have my word for that. Especially chap 3-5. I'm so happy to get reviews on my latest chapter so I hope to get some on this one! Thaaanks!! J**

**_You and I Together_**

The next day, I woke up feeling a little lightheaded. I wanted to so dearly go back to sleep again but the clock and my mom couldn't stop ringing. Hesitantly, with all my will, I got up from my warm, comfortable bed. I felt a bit unsteady, so I stood for a few minutes until the world around settled to its place. I went to the washroom, doing the usual routine: Shower, school uniform, brush hair and ready to go!

For a moment staring into the mirror, I couldn't help but argue with myself on why Domyouji's parents wanted _me_. I mean, I'm just a plain girl, no specific cool hair just long, black hair. I looked at my figure and nothing special with it either. Shrugging by seeing myself I went downstairs.

Yawning, I found my seat in the kitchen table. My mom came over with a bit of French toast.

"Had a good night sleep?" she asked.

Then it hit me, yesterday night wasn't any dream…everything was real! I'm still going to marry him and still have to meet up with him at times. That thought made me groan and suddenly the hunger vanished.

"Not hungry anymore…" I said bitterly, pushing the plate away from me.

My dad laughed from the corner, "God forbid, we gave you a lot of lemon when you were child. No wonder you've gone so sour," he still laughed.

I snorted and looked away. _Was I all too much that bitter? Dammit woman! Have to get a grip out of myself, _I thought.

I stood up, kissed both my parents on the cheek, and went out. The cold air welcomed me and I shivered, it showed that autumn has already come. I could even see the leaves turn into a bit of yellow and brown, they were all laying on the ground all crusty mixed with mud. Some people were walking with their friends or some were cycling to school.

I was then inside the schools yard and was on my way inside the hall. The sakura trees were blossoming as ever, and blowing every petal on the ground.

I went inside and put my outside shoes inside the little locker case. I exchanged the shoes with some indoor ones. I was looking around and searching if my friend was around and suddenly caught a glance of a blond, orange haired girl. Just when I was on my way there, my whole body stopped. My eyes widened and I found the most beautiful being standing in front of me. I could hear my heartbeats beat aloud and I was a bit scared if anyone could hear it. Rui, he looked at my way and smiled his gentle smile, one of those smiles that blow me away. I took a sharp breathe and turned around running to my classroom.

Hanazawa Rui. His natural light brown hair, his dark browns eyes, his smile, his body, those all images intoxicated my whole mind, and I couldn't take it anymore. I loved his voice whenever he always talked to me, it was mild dark, and it made me shiver thinking of him. And I quickly shook my head to forget. I was getting married, there's no way I can think of another boy,

No,

Never.

I can say it did hurt me. To marry someone you hardly know, hardly even love. It was like ice breaking, shattered around the ground, left there to melt. I was starting to get insane of this thought and I needed someone to make me forget.

Someone hit me on the head and I quickly glanced at the tall figure standing behind me. He was half tilting towards the desk, with his bag in his shoulders, his book still resting on my head.

Without any smile he said, "A girl with manners should at least say hi" he said.

I looked down a bit embarrassed, didn't have anything to say, until someone tug on my shoulders and hugged me, "Well Rui, you should know that _this _one doesn't have manners," Ayaka said joyfully.

And there I found my best friend, the blond girl, which you can find wherever you go. Ayaka and I had been friends since kindergarten, she was crying because someone was bullying her and I came and beat the crap out of him.

"I wonder whom I've learnt that from" I said joking back with her.

"Ohhh yeahhh…wanna fiighhtt?? Bring it onnn," she said sarcastically.

We had fun, and boring classes went on as usual. Until it was math class, both Rui and I were set up to sit together. I couldn't help but feel very nervous my cheeks were burning like anything, and it did hurt. I felt very cautious about myself, every movement, breathe, every swallow I took. I didn't want to do anything reckless that would make a fool out of me.

"Do you want me to solve this?" Rui asked, obviously into the math's quiz.

I reached to put my hair behind my ear and tried to steady my voice, "If you want to" I tried to sound like I wasn't nervous, which worked.

Rui smiled. His smile was what takes my soul away, seriously, when he smiles his dimples are clear, which makes you notice his soft cheeks and his soft lips. I couldn't help but notice his slender upper body; he had a white bleus on, with a black tie hanging loose; he had also rolled up the sleeves up to his elbows, makes you notice the muscles he has in his arms, it shows he plays tennis, you could also see the veins…

"…Tsukushi?" Rui asked puzzled by the silence.

I suddenly tried to slap myself mentally and quickly glance up at him, "Y-Yes?" I said, a little disoriented.

"Heyy. I know how much you hate maths but don't dump all the work on me" he said, a bit annoyed.

I gave an uncertain laugh, "Oh ha ha ha…sorry, got a little distracted…"

"You get that a lot these days"

"Yepp, can't help it"

He raised his eyebrows, and then ripped a piece of paper out from his writing block. I tried to peek over but he covered it. I creased my eyebrows, trying to solve what he was doing, and I was a bit curious.

When he was done writing, he folded the paper, looking around, and shoved it to me. I was a bit puzzled, had he want me to read it? Why not say it then?

He then gave me a look, which said to open it. Therefore, I quickly glanced around checking so nobody would look. I then secretively opened the letter and to my surprise, it was written…

"Meet me at the Central Park at 1 0'clock. Tomorrow."

I was stunned by the sudden message, had he seen through me? Had he known I have always liked him? I was certainly confused and I gave him one of those looks too.

He smiled and leaned forward, "Just a hangout…between friends." he said.

_Oh, ok. Just between friends, then it is okay? _I thought.

I nodded, "Alright".

Soon class ended and that was the end of the school day. Glad fully I stood up packed my bags with enjoyment. I could hear Ayaka standing beside me; she narrowed her eyes, and then pointed at me with wide-open mouth.

"YOU ARE HAPPY!" she exclaimed

_Seriously? Am I seriously that bitter? _That thought made me annoyed.

"Did Rui ask you out?" she said smugly, laughing like one those serial killers.

My eyes widened, and if this was an anime and if I were drinking, I would have probably spitted out the drink.

"Wh-what makes you think like that?" I asked a little bewildered.

"Weeellll…I saw that he wrote you something. And those something are usually 'Ahhhh I like you…I want to have you…come meet me at the park'" she said trying to imitate Romeo.

I gave in and sighed, "Well…we're going to just meet at the park. Nothing special…just something you do with _friends_" It did hurt a little bit when he said that, but I noticed he said it because I thought it was another thing he meant.

We were on our way out from the school, walking past the entrance hall almost close to our shoe lockers.

"But…people who ask one out somewhere…it usually doesn't mean they want to go out as friends…"

We were already at the shoe lockers; I took out my outdoor shoes and exchanged it with the indoor ones.

"Well maybe. But it isn't like that with him, he think of me as a _friend_" I said.

Before she could say anything, I took off. It was a mild-cold day but it was durable, I wanted too actually run towards the swings and just sit there and…well…think. I had so much in mind like as if all the strings were running loose. I was going to get married with a guy I hardly know, well met once, and I like someone else. I can't get together with the one I like because then my parents will end up being very hurt, and I can't afford that, and I won't do that.

With all the thinking, I forgot that I was already standing outside of my house. I sighed, and took myself inside.

"I'm hooomee," I said, trying to sound less bitter this time.

"Welcome home, Tsukushi!" my mom said happily.

I noticed she had a black long dress on, with white pearls around her neck and on her ears. I also noticed my little brother Seung had also for a change some good-looking cloths. My dad had a black suit matching with my mom's dress.

"What's this?" I asked,

_Why were they all dressed up?_

"Well darling, we're going to pay a visit to Tsukasa's house. They invited us at dinner. Now go get done darling, we leave in a few minutes" she said.

_Again?_


	3. The Hateful Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hana Yori Dango, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**I know that Tsukasa has only one sister, but let's say he was a younger one to! :) I hope you find this chapter also interesting, and more is to come. And I promise, it will be veeerryyy interesting soon! Just be patient!. And Tsukasa's mothers name is kind of unknown so pretend it's Haruka :) Even though it's a boy name it can class as a girl name too^_^**

**And thanks a lot for the reviews and favorings, I'm truly happy! Thank You so much!! If it weren't for you, I would have probably quit writing! Anyhoww...enjoy! More to come soon!**

_You and I Together_

"**The Hateful Dinner"**

With a loud sigh, I was forced to put on a dark emerald dress that had a rosette in front. I took some matching black leggings and hair band. I went down the stairs and took some normal black pumps. My family was already waiting in the car, and forcefully I found my way sitting there on the seat.

The closer we got the more my stomach started to hurt. My brother Susumo was excited as ever and I snorted.

I looked out of the window and found a big house. It was white with a black roof. The candlelights at the outside was lighted which showed the green grass clearly. The inside lamps were on, giving it a warm feeling. Driving to the parking, the car was literally vibrating because of the white brick stones.

When we stepped out of the car, the door opened and outside came someone eager for us to step in. Tsukasa had black linen on with a lot of silver necklaces hanging; he also wore matching dark grey jeans on. The darkness made his dark color blend out.

My stomach sank when we stepped inside. His mother held a huge grin on her face and she could not stop hugging me or kissing me on the cheeks.

"It's splendid that everyone can have dinner together! –come let's introduce you all to my daughters"

We walked to the living room; the couches were black leather with white blankets on top. The table in the center had small treats and chocolates on it.

Two girls stood up when they saw us coming. Nakatsu went to stand beside one of them.

"This is Tsubaki! My oldest sister, she's an old granny so don't mind calling her old hag" he said with a grin and protected his head with his arms.

She just hit his head and then turned to me, "Ignore this poor child. I am Tsubaki, the oldest sister and if there's anything you want to say or such, please come to me," she said. She even looked very confident.

Nakatsu went to the other girl, "Thiiiis iiisss my little angel! Here name is Sakurai!" he said while locking her head around his arms.

"Hi, I'm Tsukushi…please uh…treat me nicely" I said

Everyone sat down on the couch. Mother, Susumu and me sat together while my dad and Tsukasa's dad sat together business talking. Tsukasa sat with his sisters, while his mother was in the kitchen. My mother stood up then and started walking towards the kitchen to help his mother, when the sisters realized that, they also stood up.

Which lead Tsukasa, Susumu and me sitting there alone. Tsukasa looked pretty much like an idiot sitting there and staring at us with a smile.

"Do you like games?" Tsukasa asked Susumu.

Seung's eyes glittered and he nodded.

"I've got The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time upstairs in my room" he said

That caught my interest then, and without thinking, I stood up, gesturing us to go up to his room. Tsukasa looked confusingly at me, but led us to his room.

"I didn't know you liked games?" Tsukasa whispered towards me as we walked up the stairs.

I sighed, "Well…You can pretty much call me a girl-gamer"

Tsukasa laughed with joy, "YEESSS!!! Finally, I met a girl whom also likes to play games! Shiiiittt…this is the best, we could play all night…and then we could…" I didn't let him finish the sentence off.

"You've forgotten something…you're not going to get me that easily" I warned him

He pretended to ignore me and started talking about Zelda with my brother. I sighed and walked behind them both, soon enough we were in his room. His room was neatly cleaned with a huge plasma TV on the wall. Tsukasa hunched down to the floor and started putting Zelda inside the Nintendo. Then Tsukasa gave the remote control to Susumu, but Susumu shook his head.

"I-I usually let big-sister play…and I watch…" he said, a bit nervous.

"Aww" I said, hugging him for his cuteness.

Tsukasa laughed and said, "Well both me and Tsukushi can play together"

I looked behind at him, "What?" I asked puzzled.

He took hold of my wrist and pushed me in front of him, and made me sit down on his lap. My eyes widened, and I was disgusted, determined to get out, but he held the remote control in front of me, both his arms were on the sides, nowhere to escape I was stuck sitting there.

It was not much fun for me watching the game. I was distracted. What made me distracted was Tsukasa's breathing brushing through my neck. Feeling his flat-hard chest against my back, and if I looked at the side, I could see his long neck. Those sights made me blush, but worst, the feeling of sitting on his lap, feeling his _thing_ against my thigh, made me hard to breathe. I was scared of breathing in and out; I was scared to move an inch.

"DINNER IS READY" Tsukasa's mother screams.

Just when Tsukasa lets go of the control, I get up automatically, taking hold of Susumu's wrist and goes down the stairs. Susumu didn't understand the sudden rush but didn't say anything anyway. While I could hear Tsukasa chuckle from behind, just then I feel another presence besides my free hand. A big, firm hand took hold of mine, and I followed the arms up and found Tsukasa, he was grinning.

"Too slow" he teased.

And he went down with much more force, which made me stagger at some point, and worse for Susumu. It felt like we were the Peter Pan peoples, flying after each other to Neverland.

We arrive to the dinner room, and it was a long black table in the middle, around it was white leather chairs without handles. The floor was dark brown, the walls were khaki, and the wall was white with a long chandelier hanging. Everyone took his or her seats, and I was last, which made me end up sitting with Tsukasa.

The food smell delicious and I'm eager to start eating. But it took a few minutes because of our mothers, which were babbling about how good we matched and how perfect it would work out.

Tsukasa handed me a plate with fresh warm baked potatoes, and I took two of them and passed them down to the one beside me. Then Tsukasa gave me a plate with hot fried chicken, and I took one. Then came the yummy sauce, which was white!

Everyone was eating for more than ten minutes, talking and laughing. I reached for the soda bottle, accidently bumped into Tsukasa's glass, and the cola fell on Tsukasa's jeans. Just then, I could see Tsukasa look down at it, and then slowly in slow motion up at me and I gave an uncertain smile.

"Sorry…" I said, grabbing a handkerchief and started rubbing on Tsukasa's trousers. Tsukasa's mouth parted and he as a reflex grabbed my wrist and bit his lips. I looked up at him and he blushed, then I looked down and realized where I had spilt the soda, which was on top of his…thing.

"WAHHHH!" I screamed as I realized, and pushed my arms back, which made my soda fall backwards on my dress. My mouth opened and I couldn't help but say out, "HOLY CRAP" aloud.

My mother hit her forehead with her right hand and just looked down at the dinner table. Nakatsu for the first time didn't laugh; instead, he blushed and stayed quiet. The only person laughing was Tsukasa's mother, Haruka.

"Both of you go upstairs. I will clean here, do not worry. Tsukasa put on fine jeans, thanks Tsukushi; I was longing to get rid of those. And, Tsukushi go in to Sakurai's wardrobe and look for something nice to wear" Haruka said.

Both Tsukasa and me stood up, I mumbled thanks to her and followed Tsukasa like a little duck following his mom.

Tsukasa was about to go in his room.

"Where is Sakurai's room?" I asked.

He didn't look at me but pointed directly towards a beige door at the end of the hall. I nodded as reply and he went inside.

Walking with a sticky dress sucked and I hated it so much. I went inside the room and found a pretty, well designed room. The walls where khaki, while the floor was black with a khaki mat on top. There was a desk, which was beige with a beige bed. At the side I found her closet, I went there and opened, to my surprise there was millions of cloths inside. I took out some light blue torn jeans and a normal white full-armed length top. Then I went out, walking past Tsukasa I realized that maybe I should apologize properly, since he was in his room. Knocking, but got no answer I decided to go inside anyways, I mean, we're getting married anyway. When I stepped in, I found Tsukasa topless; I could see the muscles he had in his back and his shoulders. His arms looked well shaped and I wondered what he was doing with all these muscles. Suddenly I felt an urge to feel his back to be able to feel his muscles.

Tsukasa looked back at me and smiled, "Why you look good in that shirt," he said

I looked down and frowned, there was nothing. I turned around suddenly not wanting to apologize to him anymore.

"Hmmff!" I said with my nose up at the air and was about to walk out of the door.

Tsukasa took hold of my wrist and I stopped. His hands started running down to my back up to my shoulders, and then followed the bra line.

"The shirt is tight…," he said very low.

A shiver ran through my spine, and I turned around to face him. Why I wanted to look at his face, I had no idea. My eyes caught his bare chest and I ran my fingers through his stomach. I could feel every muscles of his tense up and harden. My fingers went up to his neck; the necks usually attract me the most.

Rui never had as much muscles as Tsukasa has on his back and stomach. But he had muscles in his arms and his shoulders. Tsukasa sucked at talking, vocabulary sucked which made me feel smartass. Rui was a straight ace student in school, much better than I was which made me always feel like I sucked.

Why was I comparing both of them? The one I like is Rui, nobody else. Suddenly the pain struck in my chest and I felt the barrier I kept was starting to break. I broke the grip Tsukasa held me in and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry for earlier. That's what I wanted to say, err, our food is starting to get cold we should go-"

"You are beautiful…," he said

I looked up at him surprisingly, "what?" I asked

He took a step forward, "When you were holding your hand on top of my pants, I was seriously thinking a little ahead of everything"

"Wh…at?"

"Well…once we get married…I'll baby you a lot," he said grinning.

_Baby you alot…_

I lost my control of my nerve and punched him on the face, but he took hold of my arms before I could, so I pushed him down on the bed and he was laughing at the same time.

I stomped out and screamed, "BY THE WAY, YOU SAY _ALOT _NOT _A LOT _YOU IDIOT!"

Everyone was quiet once I was downstairs and Haruka chuckled, "Well…well…finally someone who's teaching him his vocabulary. He isn't the very best"

I frowned but caught my tongue before I could say anything to mess up the atmosphere. I obediently sat down on the chair and finished the food I had once started. Soon after the dessert came which was chocolate cake with raspberries and white cream. Tsukasa sat beside me too eat, he ignored me and ate like a crazy person. Whenever I tried to comment about something to him, he ignored me like anything, which made me quite pissed off.

"What the hell Tsukasa?" I whispered to him.

"Huh?" he looked at me with chocolate all over his face.

I shook my head, "Idiot" I said chuckling. Taking hold of my tissue and wiping off the chocolate from his lips, he locked his eyes with mine and I couldn't help but blush.

He took hold of my hand when I was about to take it down and he stared at be intensely, I looked down because I couldn't hold his gaze.

"You are very butt-bett…bitterful!" Tsukasa said in a proud tone.

"Bitterful?!" I asked puzzled, "Do you mean-"

"A) Bitter, B)…ful?..." Tsukasa replied by cutting me off

"The hell with you Tsukasa!!!" I screamed and everyone heard.

"Oh my…is something wrong?" Haruka said in a worried tone.

_Shit!_ I thought.

"Ehm…no, we were just kidding," I said, putting my arm around Tsukasa's neck and pulling him closer.

"Mmmmm passion fruit" he said smelling.

I pinched him back of the neck and he winced, "Wha-?" he said but I cut him off.

"Wasn't it a funny joke?" I said laughing towards Tsukasa.

Tsukasa looked at me for a while, then smiled brightly and nodded animatedly, "You liked my invention of 'bitterful'?" he said in delight.

I mentally smacked my head and forcefully nodding, "Yes…" I managed to laugh at the end.

Haruka smiled brightly, "I see! That's how it is"

We were probably there for several hours and finally on our way home. Everyone said goodbye. Everyone sat in the car and I was about to step in until Tsukasa ran outside and stopped me.

"Tsukushi!" he said and ran towards me.

I glanced at him and stood where I was but closed the door, "Yes?"

"What're you doing tomorrow?" he asked once he stood in front of me.

"Nothing I guess…" I said

"Ok! Let's meet outside at central park, 'kay?" he said smiling and ran inside again before he could hear my response.

I sat in the car and we were driving our way home, neither of my parents asked me what he said since they were happy we were meeting each other. But it felt like as if I was going to do something special…as if I planned something with someone…

_RUI!!!!!!!!! _I screamed in my head, everything was still then.

The memories of him giving the the little piece of paper, I had planned with Jurou; I was hanging out with him tomorrow! At central park too!!

_What should I do? _I thought in panic.

_Not this again…_I groaned


	4. Wipe off that Grin

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hana Yori Dango, they belong to their rightful owners. I do not either own the song Meet Me Half Way, they belong to their rightful owners - Black Eyed Peas. **

**This isn't the very best chapter though. Or, actually I don't like any of the chapters I've written so I'm pretty much surprised that you like them, and I hope you like this one too. And as I said...it get's better and better! or ...should I give you a hint? It of course gets better and better but also sadder and sadder...(-- is that even a word? O_o) Anyhow, I hope you like this! If there's any different name as, "Jurou" or "Nakatsu" spotted in there please ignore it. They are actually the original characters from this story, but changed into "Rui" and "Tsuaksa" :)**

**Enjoy!**

_You and I Together_

"**Wipe of that Grin"**

Waking up in the morning with a loud groan, my mind was active directly. Sitting up, I was thinking of various ways to get away from Tsukasa. Just to be able to meet Rui for a second, or hours. I stood up and went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth.

_I can call Tsukasa today and tell him that I am busy with work at home! _I thought.

After brushing my teeth I went straight back to my room, searching for my mobile. I found it lying on my bed and quickly I was clicking through my address book and to my surprise, I did not find his number.

"MOM!!" I screamed, at the same time walking downstairs.

"Hey, Tsukushi!" she said through the kitchen.

I walked inside and caught the smell of pancakes with ice cream, "Yum…is that breakfast?" I asked, looking at the oven with the pancakes frying.

"No…It's lunch!" she said.

"…lunch…?" I muttered, looking at the watch. Surprisingly time has to go fast whenever I want to chill. It was one thirty.

"OH LORDY!!!!!" I screamed and ran upstairs, from downstairs I could hear my mother asking if I wanted to eat or not. Didn't have time to answer that, seems like I don't time for anything nowadays.

I quickly ran through my wardrobe, taking out khaki-colored pants with a dark purple long sleeved shirt and put them on fast. I brushed my hair, put light makeup on, and ran all the way downstairs to the entrance.

"What's with all the rush?" my father asks, sitting across the room watching TV.

"Was gonna meet up with a friend, half an hour late!" I explained, at the same time putting my shoes on and my black jacket.

"Who?"

"Uhm…" I said thinking, could not really tell whom, "Ayaka!" I lied.

"Ohh say hi to her from me!" he said behind as I shut the door.

Running all the way to the Central Park wasn't amusing at all. And it didn't really help that I started to sweat, but not that much though. I found Rui leaning on the central statue. He had white shirt on with a black jacket on top with blue torn jeans on. He looked up when I walked towards him and hit my head with his mobile, "You're late you know" he said.

"I know…sorry…" I said, touching my head that ached.

Rui then smiled, "It's alright," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked, suddenly out of questions, or anything to say.

"Umm…There's a café close by. There's also something I need to tell you," he said.

"Oh…alright, cool." I replied sounding dull and not eager, even though I was very eager to know what he was going to say.

Rui started walking ahead of me and I was walking behind him. Studying his back, I got a very strange thought. Whenever I never saw him, I always thought I was over him. I did not miss him or anything. But whenever I see this figure in front of me, every moment I thought I didn't miss him gets shot up at me. It always ached inside of my heart, why do I must end up with someone else?

Too much into thoughts, I was lost in the sudden crowd. I was looking for Rui, but could not spot the black jacket until someone took hold of my hand.

Looking up at the one whom grabbed my had and found Rui smiling towards me.

"It takes a lot of effort to bring you back to the world," he said laughing but it turned into a frown when he looked up at the sky, "It's raining…"

He started leading me towards the café that was ahead of us. The café was small with dull colors, not standing out. But inside it was insanely crazy, which was why everyone was there…at night. Glancing down at our hands clasped together, I did not find myself nervous…that I did not know why.

We stepped inside of the café and it was cold inside, typical cafés. We sat down at a corner with leather sofas and a metal table in the middle with sauces and spices. We sat down at each seat, facing each other. The people around here was many, but not filled. It was not quiet; you could hear the people's chattering but not that loud. The background music was dim-light not either too low or too high, it was Meet me Half Way by Black Eyed Pies. The waitress came by our table, "What food's in your mind?" she said smiling.

Rui picked up the menu and scanned through the food, "Hmm…I'll guess what you like. Can it be…cheese soup with broccoli?" he said smiling, looking at me.

I smirked at what he said, "Are you kidding me?!"

Rui frowned, "Did I get it wrong? I like it…" he mumbled.

"Uhh no…I don't usually eat this stuff…but I can…" I said.

"I see…"

"But I can-"

"Do you like mushroom biff?"

"No…umm…I'd take…" I took the menu from him and scanned through several of foods. And found my favorite, I could feel my mouth starting to drool inside and I couldn't wait to get hold of it!

"French fries with hardcore hamburger!!" I said in delight, but at the same time, I could hear another dark voice muttering these words.

I looked behind to see who said the same thing and found a man standing at the counter table; he had black hair with a white jacket and black pants. But the jacket looked almost dark grey since it was wet, _by the rain, I assume._

"Do girls seriously eat these types of foods? It's bad for your health," Rui mumbled.

"It hasn't bothered me up until now," I said, really getting annoyed by people whom always whine about junk food.

Rui chuckled, "Don't go all berserk at me, I understand"

I looked down in embarrassment, "Sorry…"

Rui leaned forward of the table, "Why are you apologizing?" he asked, tilting his head on the side.

"Sorry for not being the type of girl you thought I would be"

Rui creased his eyebrows, "Why do you think like that?" he asked.

Without realizing, our food came. I didn't hear what he ordered before but looking at his food –which made me actually feel like puking- he had ordered those veggie crap.

"It's really raining!" I said, looking outside at the sudden change of weather.

"True" he replied dully.

"Soo…the mock tests are soon to come…are you ready?" I asked

"I usually don't study"

I creased my eyebrows, how can he never study but still ace all tests, "How?" I ask

Rui started laughing, "I read it once or twice and remember. Besides these tests are easy"

"Wow" I mumbled. It takes half a week to learn something for me.

"Uhm…Tsukushi. Can I ask you something?" Rui asked, holding his gaze with mine.

"Sure, hit it!" I said with a bit of humor but failed when he didn't smile or laugh.

"Ayaka says that you are getting married?" he asked.

It felt like as if the humor kind of got back at me, since I said hit it, it kind of did hit it. I tilted my head, _Gosh, if I tell him my chances with him are fried…well it's fried already…_

I nodded.

Rui smiled a faint smile, "I see…I hope you are happy with him. How's he like?" he asked.

Reflecting back at the things we have done, it was quite funny, despite his perverted side, it was interesting.

"Tsukasa's weird…he has an enormous confidence in him and he lacks discipline and language skills…" I mumbled, smiling at the same time.

"Wow…that must be annoying," he said.

"Actually…to others it might be annoying. But I might as well get used to it…or I might have gotten used to it? It feels nice to be smarter than someone else. Oh! He also likes to eat the same food type as me, and we both like games," I said, realizing that my cheeks were hurting pretty much by all the smiling.

"About the food thing…why do you think that you're not the girl type I like?" he asked.

"Oh that! Well…I'm not an aced student. I don't like vegetables and rarely touch mine…" I said, and as saying that I realized that I had more in common with Tsukasa.

I looked back at Rui and saw his composed face, it was as if Rui was controlling exactly at what time he should laugh and not. And I do miss the features of Tsukasa whenever he laughs out at any time, as if he didn't really think ahead.

I found myself standing up suddenly and Rui looks up at me, "Hmm?" he said.

"Sorry…I have to go…we are still friends okay?" I said a bit stressed.

"Haha of course we are friends, why?" he said.

After he said that, I broke into a run and ran after Tsukasa whom was supposed to meet me. Running outside, the rain hit me and my pants felt like they were glued to my legs and my hair was all messy. But my stomach sank as I stood in front of the central park and found nobody there. Of course he had gone home, who would wait for very long?

I turned behind and was walking back home. It was raining very much and I was soaked wet. Walking past the central play park I always wanted to sit and think, I kicked a stone towards a bench and turned around.

"Heyyy that's not very nice, y'kno!!!" someone familiar said behind me.

My eyes widened and my heart filled with happiness, I looked behind hoping to find someone whom I wanted to meet, and luck fully Tsukasa sat there.

"What the hell with not coming? Do you know how close I was to go home?" he said, his eyebrows creased and he was shouting.

I started to laugh, I really did miss him. I ran towards him and found two meals of food beside him, "When?"

"I went to the closest café to get food for us. I bought only what I liked, so don't act like a girly girl and say 'noooo I will gaaaiinn weeiightt'" he said, mimicking like those annoying girls.

I punched him on the arm, "Of course not. Give me!" I said. I got pretty hungry since I rarely touched my food.

Tsukasa passed me the warm plastic box and I opened it and found the French fries with hardcore hamburger. I gasped and looked at him, he smiled.

"This?"

"EAT!" he said

I checked quickly at the name of the box and it was from the same café as I was with Rui. I glanced at Tsukasa and he was soaked, his nose was red.

"You are wet! You'll catch a cold!" I exclaimed.

"Shhh" he said, at the same time putting a mouthful of his food in his mouth.

I started eating mine too and we both talked about various stuff. He seemed like a completely different person when we were outside eating. He was just talking, without the childish behaviors.

"Are you done?" he asked glancing at my plate, which was done, "Daamn woman! You've got an appetite there!" he said laughing and protecting his arm. He had somehow foreseen me hitting his arm.

We were on our way to Tsukasa's house until he turned another way.

"Where you going?" I asked, "Isn't you house-"

"That over there" he said pointing towards his house, "is my parents' house. That place over there" he pointed somewhere else, "Is _my _house," he said smiling towards me.

"Eh? You have an own house?" I said

"Yes!" he said.

"Can I see?" I asked

"Nope!"

"Why not?" I felt a sudden pang of hurt.

"Because…it's not clean! Besides…a girl and a boy in an alone room do not get together. And it's worse with us since we're together!" he said with a wider grin.

"Smart guy you are" I said, and he nodded, "For now" I added and he grimaced.

"You like me, right?" he said, his eyes serious.

I studied his face, and noted his height. He was very tall, and he looked like an ape with his hair all soaked and down! I started to laugh, "Yeah…I guess!"

He smiled, "That's good…" he mumbled.

I nodded, "Well…I should go then…" I said in a low voice.

"Yeah…" Tsukasa muttered.

I turned around to walk until Tsukasa grabbed my hand, "Or, you might want to see my apartment?" he said, with a hopeful tone.

"Apartment? Didn't you say you had a house?" I asked puzzled.

"Well apartment is a house and a house is an apartment," he said proud fully.

I hit my other hand on my forehead, "of course…you are an idiot after all"

"HEYY!!" he said with full force.

I laughed, "Maybe another time since both of us are wet as hell!" I said

Tsukasa nodded, "Right…you just ruined my coolness of inviting you to my flat"

I laughed again, "Tsukasa …you've never been cool in your life"

Tsukasa grimaced, "Just wait lady. You'll find me the coolest one in the world"

"I'll have to wait an eternity" I replied.

"Ohhh…looks like the rain can't put out the fire in you"

I laughed, "Bye Tsukasa" I said. I bit nervous, because I didn't know what to do, shake his hand and say bye or hug him…or…something more?

Tsukasa turned around and started walking towards his apartment; he lifted up his hand and made a piece sign.

With him out of my sight, I started walking home. My mother got all shocked seeing me all wet, she asked it did not bother me…and actually, I had not thought about it until now, and it bothered the hell out of me.


	5. You're so Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hana Yori Dango, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**So right the characters, to refreshin your memories. Ayaka is Tsukushi's best friend, if you remember from chapter 2 where she goes to school. And Haruka is Tsukasa's mother, since they don't say the mothers name in the drama, I kind of named her myself. And I added one more sister in the Domyouji family, Sakurai :) I hope that it's not any problem?**

**Anyhoww, you can call this a filler! While chapter 6 will something new begin and it will probably be three more fillers until the actual thing to start. So it's been a build up so far. But if you're reading this and find it that everything is going too FAST then please tell me, and I will slow down!**

**Please forgive me for the minor spelling mistakes and yeah...I don't have the perfect language but I do my best! I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow! Thank You**

**Please comment! It makes me happy and more inspired to continue writing! Thanks to everyone whom reads this!! **

_You and I Together_

"**You're So Beautiful"**

"So…Tsubaki-san, right? What do you do work with?" my mom asked at the table.

Tsubaki took her napkin and wiped her mouth gently.

"I'm the CEO of the design company, 'Red Cherries'," she answered with a smile.

I leaned forward to clarify what I heard was right, since I'm a big fan of Red Cherries; almost every cloths I have are the same brand.

Tsukasa looked at me and laughed, Tsubaki looked back and forth between us, "Is there something wrong?"

"No!" I yelled, "Err…I mean, I really like the clothing line! And I'm surprised you work there…" I said, trying to explain but too anxious.

Tsubaki chuckled, "If you want to, I can take you there someday. And you can choose some cloths there…since in a few days there's going to be a fashion show"

My eyes widened, "WHAT? Are you sure?" I asked several times.

"Yes, the chief over there is a very good person. Although you'll find her rather weird…" she said, in the end sounding a bit faded.

My mom smiled, "I'm so happy that all of you are getting along so well! It used to be that arrange marriages don't go that good, and I confess, I was a bit worried there…" she said

"You don't have to worry now! I'm sure Tsukasa will take good care of Tsukushi," Tsubaki said, looking at her little brother, "And I'll make sure of it"

"Hey! Of course I'll take care of Tsukushi, right _dear_?" he teased, laughing at the same time.

"Hmf! It will rather be the other way around"

Everyone chuckled except for Nakatsu whom held his eyes at me. Then he let go of the face and smiled.

"When's the contract day?" he asked.

There's going to be a contract day when a person comes with this contract and both my family and Tsukasa's family sign it, which shows that we will get married.

I could hear a beep from a mobile and Tsukasa raised his eyebrows and took out his mobile from his pockets.

"Sorry" he mumbled and clicked on the green button on the device, "Hello?"

Tsubaki looked anxiously at Tsukasa and he looked back at her. He nodded towards her as if she asked something telepathically.

I had a bad feeling in my stomach as Tsukasa nodded and said yes. He had a different face, he was very serious, and I had never seen him like that before. I also noticed that his face looked worn-out and pale. Was he sleeping well?

Tsukasa closed the phone and stood up, Tsubaki followed suit.

"I'm sorry. Someone important just called, so I have to go. The dinner was very good and I can't wait to come here again, but with my little sis too!"

What made my stomach twist and turn was that Tsukasa avoided eye contact with me. He just smiled towards my mother and left with Tsubaki. Why didn't he look at me?

And this happened for five days. He never called, nor did he stop by to eat. My mind was intoxicated by his presence, his face, his…everything.

I forced myself to wake up for school. And I forced myself to walk to school. On my way there, I noticed many pairs were walking together with their hands locked together and smiling. I found some people cycling, some people talking on the phone and some were in the other world when listening to music. It was summer here, the Sakura trees were blooming everywhere and the ground was filled with Sakura petals. I had the original school uniform one; it was white blouse. With black rosette around the blouses collar with a black jumper on top, and I wore a blue skirt.

I found a girl walking past me. She had light brown hair and she had the exact same eyes and nose as Tsukasa.

_Sakurai! _I thought.

I ran towards her and took hold of her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she looked at me and tried to let go of herself until she noticed that it was _me_.

She stood still examining, "Tsukushi?"

I nodded, and then she looked down, "What?" she demanded

I creased my eyebrows, why was everyone avoiding me? Why do I feel like as if Tsukasa will go away? Why do I feel that something bad will happen? Why does my heart feel heavy and my stomach sink? Why can't I breathe properly?

She looked up to me, "I don't have that much time left, school's starting" she said, her eyes were dead serious.

She was very cocky and very mean to me. Or it felt like it. But I noticed the dark circles under her eyes; I noticed the red rashes on top and underneath her eyes.

"Has something happened?" I asked.

She flinched and looked down, "I'll see you on the contract day. Bye" she said and left from my eyesight.

I went to class, thinking about Sakurai's behavior and why she had this temper against me. The knots in my stomach didn't go away either. I had this urge to meet up with Tsukasa and make him tell me that he's staying with me forever, after all, we're getting married…right?

Someone hit me with a book on my head, looking up I found Rui standing there and grinning.

"Someone's made it on time," he said

"Hey there Rui!" I said

Rui smiled, "What's up? How's your future husband? Send him my blessings," he said, mimicking like the old ladies who says that.

"Wow you're in a good mood," I pointed out.

"Well…there is something I was going to say. But then you just ran outside of the food court, that day"

"Oh yeah!" I said, laughing at that memory.

"The thing I was going to ask. I was going to get my grandma some cough medicine in the hospital. I didn't know Tsukasa works there," he said.

I creased my eyebrows, "I never knew he did…" I mumbled.

"Huh? Well…I see him often there," he said, averting his eyes up, "I can kinda picture him in a nurse's uniform" he said.

I hit him on the shoulders, "You meanie!!"

"You both are idiots!!" a familiar light voice said behind us.

"Ayaka!!" I screamed and hugged her.

"Yes dear! Missed me? Huh! Well I'm kind of ANGRY!" she shouted.

I stopped hugging her and looked at her with sharp and scared eyes.

She put her fingers on her eyebrows, "Seriously girl, you suck at keeping in touch! I'm so hurt that you went to meet with Rui but not me…" she said.

I started to laugh. Both Ayaka and Rui made me feel very happy and actually made me forget the knots in my stomach. But once I remembered it, it became worse, as if I felt guilty over feeling happy. The homeroom teacher came inside and we had lessons. During the lessons, I couldn't concentrate on anything but Tsukasa. In this short time period…maybe half a year, I already fell for him.

It was lunch break now. Ayaka came to my desk.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Follow Me," she said.

I followed her out to the corridor and to the juice machine. She took out my favorite juice, which was milk with strawberry and handed it to me.

"You seem like you need something to drink to cool you down" she said, winking to me.

Ayaka is someone whom I can really depend on. She sees right through me and I would out of everyone, lean on her. She is a beautiful person on the inside. She tells everyone exactly how she feels, if she is angry or happy. I love her.

I remember when we first met. A bunch of guys was bullying her but she didn't give in, she stood up for what she said and they started pulling her hair. It was in kindergarten. That's when I came and punch the hell out of the guys and we became friends directly.

Ayaka and I went outside to the backside of the school, where the soccer field lied. The other classes where playing soccer and baseball, some were eating on the grass. I struck my straw in the opening on my juice and started drinking. Ayaka was a miracle; she knew exactly how to make one person calm. I really felt as if the knots where loosening up, maybe it wasn't about Nakatsu? I was maybe stressed because the mock-exams where closing up and I haven't studied a bit.

"Tell me 'bout your probs" Ayaka said.

"I don't know…" I said, unsure of what my problem was.

"What's on your mind then?" she asked

"Tsukasa…" I mumbled

"And what about him?"

"I don't know what to say…he's been acting unusual these days. He used to call me or come over to my place. But he hasn't done any of that"

"Hmm…did you say something like 'noo it's annoying that you call!!'?"

"No…or well…maybe…but he always understood that I was joking…"

Ayaka's eyes were shining but then vanished and she looked gloomy, "Tell me he _does _own an apartment, right?" she asked with anticipation.

"Yeah he does have one, what about it?"

"Why don't you go to his house?" she asked all eager.

"Can I?" I asked, it seemed like a good idea. Maybe he wanted me to go to him since it's always the other way around. Aww. I took my mobile and dialed his mother's number, since I fed it in to my mobile.

"Haruka, here" a faint voice said.

"Ahh! Hello Haruka-san! It's Tsukushi," I said, a bit uneasy

"Long time no see Tsukushi! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Look, I'm just wondering if I could get the address to Tsukasa's place?"

Haruka laughed, "You can even get the key. But I think he's sick today…" she said.

"I'll help him!" I said, "I'm coming…after school"

"I'll be waiting"

My heart kept on skipping beats. Was I going to his house? I was starting to get excited; I could feel the blood pumping through the muscles. And I yearned for school to end!


	6. Don't Throw Me Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hana Yori Dango, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Sorry the long await, many things happened! And I'm sorry for those whom read this when I uploaded it earlier. The thing is that I upload this story in another webpage where I have my original characters. So I forgot to change the names ;o sooo sorry!! I hope you like this now^.^**

**Your comments make me so happy!! 3 and I hope you like this!!**

_You and I Together_

"**Don't Throw Me Away"**

School ended and I ignored everyone whom wanted to talk to me. Ayaka knew from the beginning why I was in a rush so I assume she is going to tell Rui.

I was planning on surprising Tsukasa with my appearance and he's going to get a serious beating from me for not calling or anything. My house wasn't that far from school and neither were Tsukasa's parents. First came my house and then the park is in the middle then at the other side is Tsukasa's parents house and across the park is Tsukasa's apartment so nobody was far from each other.

I ignored going to my house and ran my all to Haruka's house. It took a lot of effort and at times I stopped running and walked instead but then my stomach would twist and turn of anticipation so I started running again. Finally, I was turning up towards a big white house with very green grass. I ran up the stairs, which was living hell for me so I walked up them instead. Finally, I knocked at the old, crusted brown colored door. The handle was gold and matched the white house they had. The windows were black colored and there were bushes on the sides. I could hear from inside somebody coming down and open the door.

Haruka gave a very big smile, "Hello honey!" she said and moved to the side so I could come in. The truth was, I didn't want to go inside but that would be rude, so I did it anyways.

Haruka went to the office room and after a short while came back with a silver metallic key. There was a keychain hanging which was a teddy bear with red ribbon.

Haruka placed on my palms and it was gold, "Thank you" I said.

"Do you want to eat something first?" she asked.

"No thank you! I'll go to him first…" I said.

Haruka looked down, "Yes. Please go easy on him, dear. He's been through a lot"

"Been through what?" I asked, curious.

Haruka met my eyes but at the same level as me, "I'll let him tell you," she said.

I was about to protest but she shoed me out.

I was a bit scared of what was to come. It felt like as if he was loosening from my grip. I clutched at the key close to my chest and ran towards his apartment. Haruka said something with number three on the fourth floor; his name would be written on it. I ran the fastest I could to make it there and in a short time period, I made it. I was standing outside of his door. I was resting for some time to get my heart beat rate at normal level and so my breathing would be normal. Then I put the key inside the keyhole and turned it down, the door opened then. I stepped inside, I could literally hear my heartbeat up to my ears and I was afraid that he would hear it too.

The entrance was very empty, it was only two jackets hanging and shoes on the shoe rack. I took of my shoes and jacket and placed my bag on the floor next to my shoes. I tiptoed inside to the lounge, there was a leathered sofa with a plasma TV and at the left side was the open kitchen. Next to the TV was a table with many papers on it, so much that some of them had fallen down on the floor. What an idiot, I thought. I heard some footsteps behind me and saw Nakatsu there. He had beige baggy pants with a black t-shirt. His hair was messy and he looked worn-out.

He was still for a moment, and so was I. I should actually be the one talking first since I was the one whom stepped inside his room, but no words would leave from my mouth. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, "Tsukushi?" he said.

His voice warmed my whole body. How long time was it since I heard his voice? His low dark voice, which was as beautiful as a violin playing.

I looked down and started fiddling with my feet, "Haruka gave me the keys…maybe you want them back?" I asked.

He looked at the keys I was holding, "Nah. Keep them, you can come any time"

I looked up towards him, "You sure?"

He smiled then, which made his eyes a lot smaller and his dimples showing more, "Yeah"

He was very calm than usual, probably had his all energy drained out. It was quiet for some moments until he went and sat on the sofa putting on the TV. I looked at every movement of his; I noticed how his hair is always synchronized with his every movement. He looked up at me and patted on the open space next to him on the sofa. I understood what he wanted and went and sat next to him.

I didn't actually concentrate anything on the TV. I came for one reason, but still, no words coming out of my mouth. I ended up looking down at my nails, peeling off the dead skin. After a while, the TV was closed and I flinched and looked at Tsukasa.

"You've got something to say," Tsukasa said, "Right?"

I looked down, "Am I that see through?" I asked

"No…You're tricky to understand, actually" he answered, "But I'm good at noticing things when it comes to the people I like"

I still kept my eyes down although I wanted to hold him close, "Say Tsukasa…Why…why haven't you been calling?"

It took a few seconds before he answered, "A lot has happened…"

"You don't feel like talking about it?" I asked, now looking at him.

I met my eyes with him and my whole body turned cold. His eyes were like stone, so soulless. I ended up trailing my hands up to his arms and to his cheeks. He closed his eyes and turned his face towards me.

"Do you still want to marry me?" he asked

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Curious"

"Tsukasa…"

"I'm joking!"

It didn't feel like a joke to me at all. Because I'm too, also good at reading people when it comes to the ones I like.

"What's in your heart?" I asked him

"Nothing in particular"

"The contract day is tomorrow…"

"Yeah…I know"

"It feels like…" I tried to tell him that it felt wrong, that he was going. But I couldn't, not matter how much my stomach was sinking, I couldn't.

"What?"

"I'm thirsty"

Tsukasa held his eyes with mine and then nodded. He stood up and went to the open kitchen, "What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Just water would be fine, thanks," I said.

Tsukasa took out the glass and then waited for cold water to come. Mean while, I went to the corner where he had the pile of papers. I though of picking them up from the floor since it would be horrible if they got dirty. I bent down, picked up the small pieces of papers, and caught all of them. I stood up with the paper in my hands but couldn't help but look through some of them. There was one, which it was written from the Hospital from a few districts away from here.

"STOP!!" Tsukasa screamed at the side.

I looked at him but couldn't really catch hold of anything of what was happening. What I could see was a glass broke and someone's hard grip on my shoulder and something hard hit my butt. I looked up shocked, the papers were scattered except for one, which was in his hands. He looked much worn out and suddenly his eyes widened.

He walked towards me, "Tsukushi…I'm sorry," he said.

I was shocked at first. He pushed me down on the floor without a reason. That shock then turned into anger. I was angry and embarrassed. He was going to help me up but before he could reach me, I helped myself up.

"You…" I said, quietly.

"Tsukushi" Tsukasa mumbled, "I didn't mean it…I wasn't in my senses"

"WHAT? Not in your senses? When are you going to be in your senses then? I'm very TIRED of you!!!!" I screamed and dashed out. I went and put on my shoes and jacket. I took my bag and opened the door, but looked glanced back, Tsukasa was standing looking down at the floor.

What a jackass!! I thought screaming in myself.

I came home extremely tired. Mom came to me and offered me something to eat, but all my hunger left. I wasn't hungry nor was I in the mood of talking. I went straight up to my room. Luck fully; mom understood that I didn't want to talk so she left me alone.

I threw my bag on the floor and lay down on the bed. I noticed that something was really cold against my palms. I realized then that I was still holding onto Nakatsu's home keys. I got so angry that I clenched it really hard until it hurt my skin and I threw it down on the floor next to my bag.

What made me mad was that he threw me down on the floor just to save this paper thing. If he didn't want me to see, he could have said so, but no, he had to push me down. My mouth opened and I closed it and clenched my teeth together to bit back the tears but they streamed down my cheeks. Have I made our relationship worse? Is he going? Why…does it feel like he's going?

I started thinking through things. Maybe he was overprotective over something, which maybe he was. He said sorry many times, so he didn't mean it. He even looked very sad and gloomy when I left. Suddenly, guilt washed over me and I was very worried. I could feel something vibrating in my pocket and quickly I took it out. I looked at the caller ID and it was Nakatsu written on it.

"TSUKASA!!" I screamed, "I'M SORRY!! I'm so sorry that I behaved like a immature person…" I said, letting everything out before he would say anything.

I could hear him chuckle and it made me a bit slighter happy, "It's me who should say sorry. Tsukushi, I didn't mean to" he said.

"Don't worry! We're passed it right?" I asked

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow" he said and hung up.

I was then very happy and I longed for tomorrow, because, when we write the contract tomorrow we'll be together, then he cannot go nowhere.

Today was the contract day. Everyone had been cleaning and finally everyone fixed themselves up. I took a dark blue long silk dress and went down stairs. The lawyer came with the papers and so did Tsukasa's family. For a strange reason, I looked like the one whom was the happiest of everyone, the others looked gloomy. Whenever I tried to ask mom she looked down or talked to Haruka.

Tsukasa took me to the side. We had a few minutes before the signing. Tsukasa was also dead serious and it was painful.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

I creased my eyebrows, "Not until the wedding day!" I said.

"Please?" he said.

He looked like he really wanted to, so I though off giving in. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt his hairbrush on my forehead and his breathing on my face. Which made me very nervous. Then his lips crushed into mine. It gave me a warm feeling and my stomach got the feeling like whenever you're in a rollercoaster ride, whenever the ride goes up and down the stomach follows suit…well kind off.

It was a soft and slow kiss. Well, I wanted a rough and fast paced one but this one was also good. Then he stopped and looked at me, "I will always, forever, love you"

"What's all this?" I asked, still a bit shaken by the kiss.

Tsukasa smiled and brushed his hand on my cheek and my hair, "Just don't forget it"

"IT'S TIME!!" both our moms said.

I was extremely nervous and we sat down. My family in one row and Tsukasa's across us. We signed the paper first, my hands were shaking when I was writing my name. And they were shaking then after I wrote it. We passed it to Tsukasa.

That's when everything started. That's when my whole world went upside down, why I was scared. It's ironic actually, how one looks forward to the day they actually don't want to go through. I was too shaken to cry, to shaken to basically do anything.

Before my eyes, Tsukasa tore down the contract. Pieces by pieces were falling on the glass table; pieces by pieces, my name and past were falling down.

Tsukasa stood up and his whole family did the same except for Haruka. They all left. Just as the pieces landed on the table, all torn, that's how Tsukasa left from my door, leaving me all torn.


	7. My Heart Vanished like Smoke

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hana Yori Dango, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**So, alright! I just randomly searched on Wikipedia of the Hana Yori Dango characters and damnn (oops sorry!) I found out what Tsukasa's mothers name is. So sorry everyone! But let's just say it's Haruka? :p**

**And the "aunt" and "Taeyeon" are all made up ;) shhh**

**I wrote this chapter for baka-chan xD (Sorry, I can't seem to type the "." in your name ;s). She was so nice to point out that I forgot to change the characters name on the previous chapter. Thank you!**

**This chapter is also for the others reading this! The one's that always leave reviews, which is: IshtarAli, 90sgurl, Bannana2, yurirawr, Antosama, Red Crescent, trinhttrinh1829 and my cousin – Angelic101 (she writes awesome Naturo stories!)**

**I hope you like this story! And for some whom wants to know why these things are happening in the story. Well, hang on because it'll be a bumpy ride!**

_You and I Together_

"**My heart vanished like smoke…"**

Days went by, I didn't really care about anything. The only thing stuck on my mind was what I did wrong. I refused to listen to Haruka. Not out of sadness, because I want to hear his reasons from Tsukasa himself.

Usually mom or dad came in and wanted to do something's with me. They wanted me to be in a happy mood. I tried to, but everything became halfheartedly since inside I was very depressed. A week passed since the marriage was broken. We have been going out to different restaurants'; we have being doing the normal routines. But for me, it was different. I was so used to going to Tsukasa's place and be there and vice versa. Now I cannot see that happy face.

I went to school usually. Ayaka greeted me with a happy face; she hugged me and wanted me to be happy.

"My little strawberry!" she sung out to me.

"Hello" I said, trying to sound a bit happy.

"Hey. Cheer up! You'll find someone better," she said.

That was the thing. I wasn't going to find any better. Tsukasa was perfect for me, he was the one for me. My stomach felt like it was sinking by every thought of Tsukasa. It felt like my cries was stuck in my throat. I felt of a big need to scream. To know that Tsukasa is just a few meters away was breathtaking. My legs felt restless even when I was in the gym. The only thing my legs wanted was to run, run to Tsukasa.

More days passed, and I was surprised how I could go through the days smoothly. Eating, drinking, watching TV, reading, these things was easily done. I was locked in my room, lying down on the bed. Having my arm resting on my forehead was relaxing.

_Okay! This isn't going any better. I want to be happy. So I have to think through things…_I thought, _just because Tsukasa left shouldn't leave me sad. I should be happy because of the fun times. I could go to him sometimes…no I can't. I should look at the good side…which is…_

There wasn't any good side, nothing of it was good. How can I lie to myself when my whole body and my heart are screaming for him?

I shook my head and stood up. I'm not going to be a depressing girl and sit around, and do nothing. I went downstairs and took out some ice cream, until; I realized that all the girls when they are dumped eat ice cream. Holding the cold plastic on my fingers was making me shiver. I opened the freezer again and placed the ice cream inside. I went to the living room instead; there Susumu sat and watched TV. I sat there next to him.

I heard mom coming from her bedroom to us, she sat on the sofa. Romance movies were boring now, they were so predictable. You already know from the start that the girls always get their hero. I was becoming too critical.

"So…I've got some news for you both!" mom said in delight.

Susumu quickly muted the TV, "Yeah what is that?"

"My sister is coming!" she said in a happy tone.

Both Susumu and I groaned. It was the worst when aunt Sera are here. She is so picky; you can actually believe that she's been a queen in her past life. Whenever in the dinner table, she would always analyze every movement you would do. She'd always correct you in manners and discipline. Damn I hated that woman; it's as if she's asking you to be someone you are not. She'd always time you when to laugh and how to laugh, and when to shut up. I bet she would glad fully come and staple my mouth so I keep smiling all the time.

"When is she coming?" I asked.

"Tomorrow and she's got a surprise for you Tsukushi" mom replied, excited.

My family and relatives aren't the very best friends. I think out of the whole family tree, my family is the one who's the best. My mother's little sister was gone through a lot to give shit anymore. Mother's big sister, the one coming here, is very strict…maybe because she's the oldest one. She's already married off both her children and they've children too. Everyone doesn't go along, as families should be.

Tomorrow came and we were forced to wake up earlier. We cleaned and mopped every damn corner of the house. We haven't clean this much since…since Tsukasa's parents were here last. The thought of Tsukasa made me clench the cloth I was holding. I felt guilty for a second, guilty for not thinking of him. But I was still happy yesterday when I just forgot about him.

I was actually happy that I was born into this family. My cousin, which is five years older than me and has three kids doesn't have a good relationship with her mother, my aunt. So, I'm happy that I have a good communication with my mother.

The whole house was clean and both me and Susumu were exhausted. We sat down on the sofa and sighed.

"I don't wanna be mean or anythin' but I dun' wan' auntie to come" Susumu said.

I laughed a bit, "Same here"

We heard a knock on the door. Everyone was on their feet now and if I could read the atmosphere correctly, it was tense. Dad found aunt very annoying, I must have gotten that from him. Mom opened the door and her smile widened even more by seeing my aunt and cousin, Hyori. Hyori must have left her kids with her husband since she came here alone. Everyone hugged with each other and helped their things in to their room.

To my surprise, someone stepped inside too. He was looking down at first, but as he set his feet inside the house, he looked up. He was brown haired, very dark. With black, wide glasses. His cheekbones were a bit high, and his face was skinny, not that much though. His eyes were big and green. He had dark blue torn jeans with white t-shirt and a black vest on top. He took of his shoes and gave some keys to aunt.

Aunt stood in the side so the boy could get through. He shook everyone's hand but always keeping his eyes at me. I got shivers done my spine and I felt something bad was going to happen. Bad things always happen when aunt is here. He faced me and shook my hand. I hated it, I was disgusted.

Aunt stepped forward, tiptoeing on to his side, "This is Taeyeon. Your future husband"

My whole world stopped for that very moment.

Taeyeon smiled, but I was still. My aunt noticed that and smiled even more. Mom dragged everyone to the living room to sit and talk. But I stood there as everyone passed right through me. I met my aunt's eyes and she looked at me levelly. I got shivers running through my spine. _What is it that she wants? This is wrong. I'm dreaming._

Just when my mother was walking right past me, I took hold of her arm. She looked at me while I dragged her to the kitchen.

"Did you know all of this?!" I said in disbelief.

"Shh!! Lower your voice, Tsukushi!" mom said, in an angered tone.

I took hold of her arms, pulling myself more closer to her. My eyes widened and my brain felt cold, "When did you decide on this rubbish?!"

"Rubbish?! Tsukushi! Who do you think you're talking to?! Who is it that has to look at her _own _flesh and blood, sitting there depressed. You need someone better, than Tsukasa"

When she said Tsukasa, my head started to throb. I felt sick of everything. I let her go in disbelief, "So you thought that I'd get better when I meet someone else? Whom are you fooling with? You think that I might just change love?"

"No I didn't mean that"

"You implied it that way. You think just because I'm young, I'd fall in love with someone else easily"

"TSUKUSHI!" mom hissed, "Is this the was of talking to your mother?"

"Do you agree with aunt?" I asked.

Aunt came in the room smiling, "We just want what's best for you, honey."

Mom glanced at aunt and smiled a faint smile, "Exactly. Instead you twist it and make it sound like we're doing something horrible"

I stared at them both in disbelief, mom fell for aunt's propaganda and there's no way to knock some sense in her anymore.

"Now. It will look rude for the girl not to meet her future husband. Come, Tsukushi. This is bad manners" aunt said and left with mom.

I stood there hopeless. The only person came in mind was Tsukasa. Tsukasa was the only one to understand me, and he's far away now. Mom was not there now anymore. I felt abandoned, and I curled down to my feet and started doing something I haven't done for ages. Crying in secret.


	8. It can't be Removed like a Tattoo

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hana Yori Dango, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**What did I tell you? It'll be a bumpy ride so hang on tight! Sorry, but I can't tell you what's going to happen later, you'll just have to read and see. But cross your fingers…who knows, maybe they won't get married? Or…what if she gets feelings for him ahahah I know I'm very mean :D You might not understand what I'm saying right now haha, so please read! :p Then again, hang on tight.**

**I love all the people whom comment on this story! Seriously, without you people, this story would be abandoned. If there's anything you want me to improve in, please tell me! I'll do my best to fix it. But if it's about changing the story, I'm sorry I can't do that, because there's lots to happen ;) This is just 40% of what's going to happen **** Have fun reading this! I hope you like it^^**

**Thanks **

_You and I Together_

"**It can't be removed like a tattoo"**

Screaming out aloud wouldn't even work on either my mom or aunt. Even though I was tempted to do it, I knew nothing would change. Susumu came tiptoeing inside the kitchen, took some napkins, and curled down next to me. His forehead touched mine and I looked at him.

"I don't want this" I struggled to say with a few hiccups.

"I know" he replied, wiping my tears. "Be strong for now"

I love my brother so much. But when it comes to these circumstances, he doesn't understand them. I would go back to the living room and tell them right in their faces that it's not going to happen. Once I made up my mind, I wiped my eyes and stood up. Walking to the living room, but accidently bumped into Taeyeon. My eyes widened as I looked up at him. He looked down at me and as a reflex for not me falling, he held my shoulders.

"Sorry. You ok?" he said.

I nodded, "What's up?" I asked him casually.

"Aunt told me you were fixing drinks. So I was thinking of helping you," he said.

I nodded, "Ok…follow me then" I said, pretty much pissed.

I took out a tray and placed empty glasses on them. Then I took out some fresh orange juice and poured in all of them. Taeyeon sat down on the table and watched as I poured the glasses one and one.

"What do you study?" he asked, his head resting on his palm.

"Economy" I replied dully. Taeyeon nodded. "And you?" I asked.

Taeyeon smiled, as if he was anticipating this question, "Hmmm…I've already done my masters. But it was engineering" he answered.

I nodded, "Is it hard?"

"Not if you try your hardest. I believe that if you try your hardest in the things you love and on the people you love, you'll succeed in anything," he said smiling.

I looked at him. "It can't be easy if there are people against it"

"It is" he replied

I tilted my head and smiled an uncertain smile, "How?"

"If it's about the people whom don't know you, then don't let them tell you what to do. If it's about the one's that are close to you…they surely want the best for you. I believe that a family does everything for each other. They of course, don't want to hurt each other"

I smiled, "True…you're not that bad of a person," I said without thinking.

Taeyeon laughed, "I'm glad you don't find me bad"

I threw the empty juice bottle in the dustbin and took hold of the tray. Taeyeon was already standing and went with me to the living room. Everyone was sitting together laughing except for dad and Susumu.

Everyone took their glasses and started talking about memories of when we were small. Taeyeon was quiet but smiled all the time and nodded. He wasn't any bad person, but he reminds me a lot of Rui. Thinking of them both triggered Tsukasa in my though and my stomach sank. I love him so much.

I stood up, "I just need some fresh air. Be right back" I said.

Aunt twitched and looked back and forth between me and Taeyeon, "Why don't you go along with her Taeyeon, dear?" aunt said. Taeyeon nodded and stood up and followed me to the entrance.

We both wore our shoes and stepped out of the house. I wanted to curse the hell out of aunt. I really hate that woman. Family or not, I can't see her as a family, she doesn't want the best for me. She wants the best for herself.

Taeyeon leaned at the side and looked at me, "What's up?" he asked.

I twitched, "What?" I asked, unsure.

"You look like you have something in mind…," he said.

"No I don't have…don't ask" I said

I looked at the side and looked at the cold place. It was windy and standing out here, memories of both Tsukasa and me came to my mind. How much does one have to miss another? It made me wonder if Tsukasa's thinking about me?

I remember mom always told me that, if you can remember someone, that person would also remember you.

"Should we go in?" Taeyeon said, freezing.

I had completely forgotten that Taeyeon was standing beside me. I nodded and went inside with him.

Aunt was standing right in front of us with a huge grin. She took hold of my wrists and tried to drag me to the living room. Although she had to wait until I took my shoes off. She sat down with me on the sofa and mom brought a book with her. I saw all the other guys went to the kitchen.

"What are they going to do?" I asked

"Cooking!" mom said in delight, "So long time ago I ever saw your dad cook!"

"Here. This will be your very first marriage book. Here you'll plan everything, which cloths, table cloths, food, song, people, cake …there's lots!" said Hyori.

Before I was going to protest, Hyori put a big fat white book on my thighs. I looked at it. It was white with light pink text on it. It was flowers on the side with light purple, yellow, and blue on them.

Aunt took out some magazines. "The date for marriage is one week, the 13th on a Friday," she said, "Why wait? When you've already found someone good. Oh yeah! Taeyeon dear's parents will be coming two days before" she babbled in one minute.

It took some time for me to process all of this information. I was going to spend the rest of my life with Taeyeon. An engineer, the one whom values his family's image. A good-looking boy. But, it's still not right, it's not someone who's free. Not the one who isn't afraid of annoying me, pissing me off. Someone who can eat whatever he wants. Someone who's comfortable with other's family, someone who would always say whatever is in his mind. Someone, who doesn't give up, keeps on going. He is not Tsukasa, he is not an idiot whom can't even speak properly. Sometimes, I act like a little girl dreaming for her prince to just come and take her away.

"I'm not sure…" I mumbled.

I knew aunt heard me since she looked at me for a while and twitched. But she ignored it, she ignored what I had to say, "Which one should we order for you?"

Mom, Hyori, aunt looked through. They pointed on dresses they thought would fit for me. They never asked me what I wanted, they never asked which dress I liked. I sat there doing nothing. What could I do? Whatever action I took, would make everyone mad at me, they would look at me as if I were a monster.

In the end, they found a dress perfectly for me – according to them. The upper part was laced with flowers on them. On top, it had a fat cloth braided around. Diamonds were supposed to hang around the upper part of the arms. Like a bracelet but only for the arms. The lower part was fat and white with white pearls hanging on a few places on them.

Aunt called the number for this dress on the magazine. And she ordered it, the fitting would be three days before wedding. Then they started going on about which things to eat.

I was so sick of everything that I stood up and went to the kitchen. They didn't even care when I left, just looked at me and after a second, they started babbling about things. I opened the kitchen door, which was closed. All the guys looked up at me and started running towards me, trying to push me out of the room.

"It's a surprise don't look!!" Susumu cried out and pushed me away.

Nowhere else to go, I though of calling Ayaka on the phone. I went inside my room and locked the doors. I opened home phone and dialed for Ayaka's number.

"Helloppp Tsuukusshiii!" Ayaka sang out.

Hearing such a warm voice really made me warm inside. I noticed how much I've had to go through with people neglecting me. It felt so good hearing someone's warm voice. Without realizing, tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Tsukushi?" Ayaka said again.

I was crying this time, I had hard time getting any noise out of me. "A…a…aya…"

"Tsukushi? Is that you? What happened?" she asked, worried.

This made even more tears come. Someone whom was worried for me. Nobody even cared about me, or so it felt.

"Tsukushi! Relax and talk," she said again.

I inhaled slowly and exhaled the same pace. I had my eyes closed and after a few seconds, I opened them again, "Ayaka. My aunt is here…" I said finally said.

"If it's the witch, yikes!" she said in disgust.

"Yeah. She even brought a man with her"

"WHAT?! Is she always planning to switch man? Talk about she watching a lot of Desperate Housewives and Lipstick Jungle…daamn," she said.

I chuckled, "No, one for me" I said

It was quiet for a whole minute, "What? For you? That early?"

"Yeah. They even ordered a wedding dress, and the date of the wedding is 13th on Friday. Next week" I said, "Aunt, says that 'why wait when we already found the right person'"

"Wow. I feel like burning her as they do to all the witches. Tsukushi is your mother also in this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm toast"

"To tell you the truth…it might be the wrong time but, I find Tsukasa better"

"No shit Sherlock" I said crying this time.

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

I heard then someone opens the phone from another line, "Tsukushi dear, can you come down?" aunt said.

"Why? Have you already planned everything?"

"Ah! Why do you always look down at me? We need your help. Oh, hello Ayaka dear"

"Hi, aunt Sera" Ayaka said in a dully way.

"How's life? Found anybody?"

"About finding people, I can rely on you to that," she answered sarcastically.

"Anyhow. Tsukushi come down, please?" she said. She sounded so plastic.

"Ok"

Aunt closed the phone that led to only be Ayaka and I on the phone.

"I HATE her!!" Ayaka exclaimed.

"Yeah. Gotto go," I said.

"Anything you need to talk 'bout, call me anytime!" she said.

Both of us hung up.

I reluctantly went downstairs. So my surprise, the kitchen door was opening and the lights were gone. The only thing shining was the candles. I went inside the kitchen and found everyone sitting around the table. The table was well decorated with the plates, tissues and everything. There was an open seat next to my mother and Susumu. I sat there, but sighed at the sitting plan. It was planned, because Taeyeon was sitting in front of me. Next to Taeyeon were my aunt and Hyori. Dad was sitting on the front, while we all on the sides.

"Start" dad said in a happy tone.

We all passed down the food to everyone, and everyone took their own stuff. Aunt was scanning through everyone once we began eating. She started clicking with her tongue to give a sound of disappointment, "Tsukushi dear. How do you eat?" she said.

"Like any normal people do," I replied dully.

Mom pinched me at the side so discreetly nobody saw. I winced at the pain around my arm, it was all numb now. I glanced at mother in disbelief and she looked back at me levelly.

"I like how she eats" said Taeyeon.

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically.

"But can't you clearly see how she's holding that fork of hers?" aunt began.

"Stop it, mother!" Hyori hissed at the side.

Aunt looked at Hyori, "No, but these things can't be ignored. Tsukushi has to become a lovely, obedient and perfect wife for Taeyeon dear," she said.

"Not everyone is perfect as you, aunt" I replied sarcastically.

Aunt looked at me with piercing eyes, "No but people can learn"

I looked at mother, annoyed, "Mom can you please tell your sister to stop meddling with me?" I asked, politely. Since my mom hated me raising my voice, I thought of controlling it but using harsh words.

Mom let go of her fork and dug her nails in my thighs. I winced, at how much it hurt. Then she stopped and began eating. I shook my head in disbelief, it was so hard to go through days when two brainwashed people living here. Aunt must have something wrong with her brain, seriously, and Hyori just sits there listening like a little puppy, she's all brainwashed by aunt's words. But, it's always that daughter's listens to their mothers, so what can one expect out of Hyori.

I looked at Taeyeon and he was quiet and eating. I chuckled inside, he must find this very annoying.

"After dinner, I want both Tsukushi and Taeyeon dear to sit and plan a guest list, but you can bring five of your friends. While I and Chieko will plan the main guests," aunt said.

Taeyeon nodded, "Ok"

"But Park, I don't want you to bring Rui or Ayaka" she said.

I creased my eyebrows, "What?! They are my best friends. Other than them, I have no more to bring," I said in disbelief.

"Well then you don't need to bring any friends," she said dully.

I looked at mother but looked back at aunt, realizing that mom wouldn't do anything. "What is it that you want?!" I said in horror.

Aunt's eyes widened and she wiped her mouth with the tissue, "Nothing?"

"Why can't I invite my friends?"

"I actually would like to see them" Taeyeon said, smiling towards aunt.

Aunt smiled back, "I personally find-"

"We don't want to know how you feel!!" I hissed

"Tsukushi! Think whom you're talking to" mom said sharply.

"Exactly. I personally find that Ayaka and Rui aren't good friends suitable for Tsukushi," she said.

So frustrated, I stood up. Taking my uneaten plate to the sink and was about to step out of the door when aunt said, "I dare you to not leave"

I stood there for seconds, "Sit down, I say" aunt then said.

"Listen to your aunt!" father said.

I looked at father, "Didn't you see what she just did to me?!" I almost screamed.

"So what? She's older than you are. Sit now, this is bad manners towards the guest" dad replied, sharply.

"You never saw Tsukasa as a guest," I said, hitting the bull's-eye. They aren't comfortable with Taeyeon, they like Tsukasa better. At least Susumu and dad.

Aunt stood up and pulled me with her to the living room. Closing the kitchen door.

Aunt laughed, "You're still on about that _boy_?" she went on.

"Aunt Sera. I can handle you taunting me, but if you say anything ill about Tsukasa... I don't care what others will think, I will never forgive you"

"There's nothing for you to forgive. It's you who should apologize"

"Is it fun living in your little bubble?" I asked.

"It's more fun dragging others down with me" she replied.

My eyes widened and hands shaking, "I _hate_ you"

"Trust me, you're not the first one to say that. Now listen to me girl, you are to live with Taeyeon. He is loaded with cash and can fulfill all your desires and needs"

"No. He cannot fill mine, he can only fill yours. Tell me one thing, you've fixed a house close to yours right?" I asked.

Aunt bit her lip, "You can see through me well. I don't care how you feel, you are to do whatever I say from now on. Your mother gave me permission"

"I will not do whatever you say. I'm not going to marry Taeyeon! I don't even love him!" I said, shaken.

Aunt then raised her arm and slapped me. My eyes widened and my face felt swollen.

"Go upstairs and think through what you've said today" aunt said, "Oh and tomorrow we're going to check the ballroom which I've ordered. Then our relatives are coming to stay with us in a hotel, so we are to eat dinner in the restaurant." She said and left.


	9. Path May Not Always be Visible

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hana Yori Dango, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Hello!! Sorry for the late update. I've been so busy with school and stuff D: But I've got breaks in 2 weeks now so after that I'll be able to update a lot...hopefully. I love all you readers! I keep on reading my reviews and get so happy^.^. Without you this story would have been abandoned. ;o **

**So...I'm sorry that it's pretty lazy done this chapter...I just wanted this planning thing to get over, so I can start with the real chapters. Which is the next one. So I promise that the next chapter will be 1009348 times better than this! :D I love you all!! thanks :***

**I hope you like this, and if there's anything wrong with the grammar please tell me...I want to improve! :D please read and I hope you like it^.^**

_You and I Together_

"**Path may not always be Visible"**

Aunt came in the afternoon, before we were going to leave for the hotel. She just threw a dress she bought for me on my bed without saying anything to me. If she were to give me that attitude, I would do the same then. Without looking at each other, she left.

I went towards the bed to look at the dress. It was light blue, like the sky. The silk was fun to touch. It was a plain dress, with full sleeves. I wore it with black tights, but pulled the sleeves a bit up. I made my hair into a pony, and even combed my fringe back. I went downstairs when I was done. Seung, dad and Taeyeon was waiting at the entrance with their outdoor cloths on. They were a bit impatient.

I was laughing, "Are the others taking their time?" I asked, putting my shoes on.

Taeyeon sighed, "Their taking ages!" he said, impatient.

"Well little one, better get used to it," I said. Suddenly in my mind a light bulb lit. If I show all the annoying sides of this family, maybe, Taeyeon would find it annoying to cope with everything! I smiled by my own.

"You're right," he said, sighing.

Eventually all of the girls came. They were really fixed up, as if they're going to a party or something. Not everyone could fit in the car so my aunt forced me and Taeyeon go alone in another car. It felt a bit awkward sitting all alone with him, and when I am not angry. Whenever I'm angry, I tend to say whatever in my mind, but now I have nothing to say. Being a bit cocky, I rested my head on my hand that was leaning on the door handle. Taeyeon was driving; I hadn't noticed anything until I was comparing Tsukasa to him. I was laughing then, Taeyeon was taking his time driving while Tsukasa would have been impatient and would've drove all he's got to get in time.

"Sorry if I'm asking something weird…but whom is Tsukasa?" Taeyeon asked.

I looked at him and his eyes were on the road, I was clueless. I couldn't say that he was the one I was supposed to marry but then he ditched me, that thought made me feel bitter everywhere. But I couldn't either say nobody since I screamed his name out in the dinner table. Neither way was good because I didn't want him to think me as if I'm a failure at marriages. That's when my thought of making him annoyed at my family came in mind!

"Aunt found him but thought he was too annoying so she threw him away"

I glanced at Taeyeon to see any reactions and to my amusement; he swallowed and blinked a few times.

"Oh" he said.

"It's a miracle that she likes you," I said

"Really?" he said smiling.

"Yeah. But I don't know how long you can cope up with that attitude. Since she thought Tsukasa was perfect for me, but then he changed and she hated him" I lied.

"Oh" he said again.

I smiled at my achievement; I wanted him to be afraid of aunt and soon want to run away.

"Then I'd just have to be more of a better person" he said.

I looked at him, really pissed that my achievement was a failure. It made me sad, it made me want to escape. How bad does one have to feel to want to escape from their own family?

"Why? You don't even know me…" I said.

"I think you're nice. You have many thoughts, which I am interested in listening to. But the only thing is the way you're treating your family…why?"

I sighed, I didn't know why, that's why I hate my own brain at times. My brain fools me a lot; I thought I had a bit of hope. Hope that Taeyeon might understand me and let me go, but that hope vanished.

"You can't seem to either notice anything. You're exactly like…"

"Like?"

"Them"

"You mean your family?"

"Yeah, corrupted by my aunt"

Taeyeon burst into laugh, "Corrupted?"

I snorted, "You know what?! If you can't handle my thoughts, don't listen"

"I can handle them, but not understand them?"

I shook my head in disbelief, "You know Taeyeon, I like you, and you are nice. So don't mess this up" I said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

It was quiet for moments and soon we arrived at this large building. What aunt had said was, we were going to meet my grandma and grandpa, mom's younger sister and her children. This building is one of the most popular and expensive hotels in the whole country. Apparently, aunt said that the boys would go another way and learn to know each other with Taeyeon. That is good; it will give me time to talk to Aunt Rena.

Taeyeon parked the car right next to father's car. I stepped out fast to get some fresh air. Meeting the other relatives did give me some pleasure and nervousness. I went inside with Susumu whom was waiting for me outside of his car. We both walked in and found some notable people.

Susumu ran towards the little cousins, Aunt Rena's children, they were around twelve to fifteen years old. While I found my way to grandma and grandpa. We met and said the original things we would always say, like, how are you? How's life, you've grown, ect. Then I went to Aunt Rena. I hugged her for a while, not wanting to let go. Aunt Rena was the best of everything, she understood all the things I said, she would always do childish things with me, as if she's the same age as me.

"You seem heavy," Aunt Rena said.

"In what sense?" I said laughing, whether she meant I was fat.

"Somethin' in ya heart?" she asked. Aunt Rena has a thick accent since she lives at the countryside.

"Lots to talk to you about" I said, looking down.

"We'll do once everyone leave," she said, winking to me.

"Rena darliiiiing!" Aunt Sera said, hugging Aunt Rena.

"Sera!!" Rena exclaimed and hugged her back.

Then my mom came and it was a group hug.

"Should we go and eat now?" Aunt Sera asked once everyone was ready.

"Yea'!" Aunt Rena said, taking my hand and leading me.

She put her arm around my neck; she was the same length as me so you could see her as a best friend. She came closer to me and walked faster to create a distance from the others.

"Tha' guy dusn' look all too bad!" she said.

"Probably not" I answered, _she's my last hope_.

"But yu dun favor him, du yu?"

"No I don't…I like someone else…" I said, quietly.

"Tsukasa?"

I nodded, couldn't even say his name.

"Tha's time in life whe' yu change who to love," she said.

I was about to protest until she shushed me.

"But I've cum to tha conclusion tha yu've already found him" she said

I looked at her in disbelief, "You…you actually believe me?!"

Her lips curled up into a smile, "Why wudn' I trust tha one I luv?"

I looked down, "Aunt Sera and mom don't"

"They wan tha best fo' yu"

"I know that! But I'm trying to show them that it's not best for me"

"Hmmm…tha's a problem than…du yu trust meh?"

"Of course…?"

"Than wait patently…I'll figu sumethin out"

We somehow came last into the restaurant; we were too deeply into the conversation to not notice that everyone had walked past us. We took our places, because apparently Aunt Sera already fixed everything. We were just waiting for our food.

Looking up from my table, I found a guy walking past our table. I could catch black jeans and white t-shirt. The more I looked up, the more my pulse started to beat, the more my heart was pumping blood, the more my whole body flooded with heat. I stood up, not thinking correctly. Everyone looked at me until I saw that the boy wasn't Tsukasa. I sunk down to my seat, looking down at the forks, toying with them. I felt my heartbeat was sinking to a normal rate, I felt everything going back to normal. I hated that feeling.

After eating, everyone went outside. It was late, that is when the boys went their way, and the girls went another. Aunt and the others went towards a bakery, ordering the wedding cake. I just took a seat in the middle of the shopping centre in the hotel. Aunt Rena came and sat next to me.

"Tha' cake was very delicious. Yu' knu' sky-blue with white" she said.

I nodded.

"'ts a huge step this. But if yu du it halfheartedly, 'ts no gud. Trust meh in this matter, okay?"

"What are you going to do?" I asked, trying not to sound upset.

Aunt Rena smiled, "Hay! Ar' yu sayin yu dun trust meh?"

I shook my head, "No! no!"

"Than trust meh!"

"A'ight" I tried to sound like her.

After that moment, both of us burst in laughter.

"I see yu got the Rena blood in ya!"

We said our goodbyes to the rest and went our way in the car. Taeyeon's parents had already arrived, aunt Sera came and told me that it was change of plans, so we are going to go there and meet up with them. Tomorrow would be the day where everyone will gather and eat together, a day rather like, before the wedding. It was so full of schedules that my mind was going to burst; I again sat the same pose as before. Taeyeon understood I was tired, but he was obviously not, his parents were here.

"Taeyeon…do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked

"Yes. I have one older brother," he said.

"Only one?"

"I had one younger sister…"

"…had…?"

"She died in a car accident…it has been three years till she died. I was driving the car…I didn't look at the road properly because she was showing me her drawings" he said.

I looked down, holding my hands together. I somehow couldn't hate this guy, he had been through a lot, and to lose a sibling…it must be hard.

"I can still feel her presence in the car. I can still…still…imagine how she would react to meeting you…," he said.

I glanced at him; he was clenching his teeth together, blinking a few times. Maybe that's the reason why he doesn't drive the car so fast, he's scared that maybe he's responsible of someone's death. Those made me realize one more thing!

"It's not your fault!" I burst out, "Don't blame her death on you. I think that, it would make her sad…"

His eyes widened, and then he smiled, "Thanks, Tsukushi…," he said.

I thought that, changing the subject might make him a bit sad, so I just looked outside of the window. The time might have been somewhere around six o'clock and we were on our way to another hotel. Luxuries but still cheap hotel.

We arrived at the dinner and there stood Taeyeon's parents. Taeyeon grinned when he saw them, and suddenly took my hand and started walking fast. For a moment, I was frozen, him holding my hand was a shock. And for a moment, I thought that, if this keeps on going, I'll have to hold hands with him all the time. But I shut that thought away, now isn't the time for thinking like that.

Suddenly, I felt very stressed and nervous. Think if they had the worlds picture of an ideal girl in their heads and then I come…they might see me as Jabba the Hut together with beautiful dancers. Damn, that would burn.

But they didn't look at me as if I were an alien. Taeyeon went forward to them, while I stood behind him all shy. I glanced at the mother, she had straight back, and she seemed very elegant. Probably she and aunt Sera would be best friends, I smirked at that thought. The father was old, he had many wrinkles, and he had glasses. He looked like a professor, a very strict one. Then there was a long, young, boy standing behind when. He had pitch black hair, long hair, maybe up to his shoulders, but it was cut perfectly.

Taeyeon took hold of my back, and pushed me forward. I bit my lip.

"This is Tsukushi…the one I was talking about" he said.

His mother raised her eyebrows and smiled. She went towards me and hugged me, "So nice to meet the one for Taeyeon" she said.

I smiled as a reply. And shook hands with the father and the son.

"This is my husband, Tate. And my eldest son Hirako" she said.

Soon the whole typhoon arrived, my family of course. Everyone was talking with each other, I felt like I was just floating with the currents of the ocean. It felt like minutes were passing by, while I myself am stuck in the same time.

I looked up at the glass-roof…into the deep blue sky, what was Tsukasa doing now? Was he thinking of me? I'm obviously thinking of him. Would he come for me if he knew what I'm going through? Or would he just stand there? Would I run to him if I saw him, in the middle of the alter? I don't know that. But what I know is that the person holding my beating heart is Tsukasa. My thighs felt restless again, it was annoying because if I would run, it would still feel restless. My legs want to run to Tsukasa. It feels like I'm swimming against the current, trying my best to move my arms through the water, but too scared that giving up is just one second away. My arms feel million times heavier, my strength vanishes like fire. I stay still, too tired to move, and I sink down in the waters depth.

Taeyeon shook me, "Dreaming again?" he said, laughing.

I shook my head, "Uhh…no…" I said.

Everyone sat and talked for hours. Soon they started with the guest lists, apparently aunt Sera had already talked to my relatives. It would be around five hundred people attending to the wedding. It was to be in a castle, not far away from here. Our country is known for its wedding castle for any people around here. Days had been going through fast; they even have the wedding dress already done. The makeup artist is even here and the photographer. Aunt Sera even sent the cards to everyone. The day after tomorrow would be the day of the wedding. I looked down, do I want this? I don't.

Ayaka and Rui were banned to come, they were surely pissed when they heard that. I was even banned to meet them.

**Two days later…**

The makeup room was very well lit and the makeup artist was already in there. The designer of the wedding dress was in the other room and it was my turn to try the dress. It fit well, but I felt pretty cold and nude. I was so used to sleeves but now there isn't any. Aunt Sera came with a diamond necklace and placed it around my neck. It felt cold when that metal bar touched my warm skin. Chills ran through my spine, two words were in my mind all this time.

Run…away…

But did I?


	10. However You're Approaching Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hana Yori Dango, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**So this is the part I've been dying to write right from the start ahaha xD There's nothing much to say...I hope you like this...although I know that you all are probably going to throw hard potatoes on me -takes shelter=(- haha well i love you guys! **

**There's a song I want you to listen to when you're reading this (if you want to) but please keep playing it until you've finished reading. Because, i always listen to this song whenever I write this story. This song is very beautiful and it actually pictures Tsukushi and Tsukasa. **

**I'll just give you a notice, this series is almost coming towards its end. But there's still lots of chapters to come but...yeah, it's going to end soon :) **

**I hope you all love this, and, I love you all. Seriously, I keep reading your reviews every time I feel like I can't write anymore. So anyway! were getting sidetracked hahah....I shouldn't say that much now...so I hope you enjoy! I LOVE YOU!!**

**And be patient for the next chappiiee ;D Here's the link for the song: (the link is retarding, but write youtube before the ".com" okii?) .com/watch?v=OxYJcaK3DFQ**

_You and I Together_

"**However You're Approaching Closer"**

I followed the makeup artist to the seat. The light bulbs were shining as always, making the makeup on the table shine. I looked at the table and it was full of different colors. The makeup artist took a light purple with pink and black eye shadow.

"Close your eyes" she said.

I did what she said. But it felt awkward; I was really tempted to open my eyes. And whenever she took a pause to check, I would always try to peek at the mirror, but I didn't want to ruin anything for her. She was done with the eye shadowing. I opened my eyes, and was shocked. I leaned closer to get a greater look of myself and was amazed. At first, I was looking at my skin closely; it looked perfect, like silk. My eyes were standing out because of the shocking pink and purple, which suited with white. The black eyeliner made my eyes look much intensive.

_Damn this woman is good, _I thought.

Then she put a nude lipstick on my lips. I thought it was good, since I don't like wearing lipsticks. My hair was also curled and fixed up into a high ponytail with small pearls hanging on top. I got matching diamond earrings like my necklace.

"Done!" the makeup artist said.

I stood up and looked at the long mirror, I was fixed upon my looks. I looked sad, not smiling. I tried to smile but it came out fake. I heard many voices downstairs, people were gathering to sit down. I went to the mini-balcony that we had in our room. I opened it and stepped out. I let the fresh air sink into me, inhaling it and wanted to keep that freshness fragment forever. My stomach was hurting, so I bent down a bit. I looked out and the sun was shining as always, prettily, while the sky was light blue and clear. Again, what was Tsukasa doing?

The door from behind me opened, I looked behind and found Hyori. Hyori came towards me, looking if anything was right. I kept my eyes down, suddenly, I had hard time breathing. It was as if someone put a large pound of rock on me, and I had hard time breathing. The problem was, there wasn't any large pound of rock on me, there was nothing. There was no Tsukasa.

A life without Tsukasa was something not imaginable, yet I'm about to live that way. I was a bit in the peer pressure, I didn't want to blow this wedding since the people took their time to come and see. And I didn't want to ruin Taeyeon's parents' image. I didn't want to ruin all the money that was spent here. I looked up this time at the clear sky, my lips shaking, _I miss Tsukasa_.

"I understand you! Everyone get's nervous when it's their weddings…but don't worry, everything going to be alright" Hyori said, patting my back.

This _isn't nervousness, this is sorrow_, I thought.

_What should I do? I can't say 'no' at the alter…but the word 'yes' won't come out from my lips…_I thought, stressed.

Aunt came inside with dad, "It's time," she said with a huge smile on her face.

Hyori grabbed my hand and led me down stairs to the entrance, where the ceremony was going to be held.

Everyone stood up once I came into the room. I found myself hard to breathe at every second. Father looked at me and pointed towards his arm. I put my hand around his arm, and we were now walking down the alter. Hyori walked quickly towards the other girls whom were something, wedding stuff were nothing for me. I found Taeyeon standing there with a smile. I went past mom and aunt Sera. I looked at Sera as I was walking ahead, and she smirked towards me. I looked down at her hand, and she was giving the sign as cash.

I was much closer to Taeyeon now. It was halfway; I worked out that I'd walk with my dad halfway then the rest with Taeyeon. I was now laughing to myself imagining how both Tsukasa and I would be clueless if it were our wedding, we'd be like 'uhh…where do we go?'. I could imagine him, just coming towards me randomly and taking my hand, marching us up to the alter and just ignore the priest talking.

But the boy in front of me wasn't a crazy Tsukasa. It was a calm, Taeyeon. Now we were inches away from each other. He nodded towards me and I did the same. I saw from the corner of my eye, aunt Sera slapping herself on the face. Taeyeon chuckled, and then leaned close to me, "You're supposed to bow in courtesy," he whispered.

I just smiled in response. Then took hold of his arm. We were now walking halfway to the priest. I looked up at Taeyeon from time to time, _what is the meaning of us? _I thought.

Maybe I've said this a thousand times, but I feel like time is dragging me with it but even though I feel like being stuck in one time. I looked at the faces glaring at Taeyeon and I. I didn't feel nervous at all, I just thought that if I were to say 'no' they would be disappointed and never be friends with my mom or Taeyeon's mom. I couldn't ruin anything like that, but that would mean to give up my biggest love. Clearly, Tsukasa doesn't like me anymore since he was the one who walked away from my house, but why would Haruka stay behind?

Chocking back a cry because I didn't want to ruin the makeup artist's hard work. I felt sick of everything; my bed was the biggest priority for me. I just wanted to lie down and wake up from the endless dream, like Alice in Wonderland, when she wakes up from her slumber when she was in Wonderland, or like Sleeping Beauty, to have a prince waking me up from this sleep.

We were now next to the priest. And I was thanking God for him to talk for so long. I didn't want the moment of saying 'yes' or 'no' to come, never. If I can't say 'yes' and neither 'no', what can I say? I was trying to look at the different sides. Forget the other people for once, only thinking about me. If I said no, I can go to Tsukasa. But Tsukasa doesn't like me at all. He hates me, so what will I do then? I'd stay single. But if I said 'yes' to Taeyeon, I would have a rich, handsome boy, but no love. I don't want that.

"Does Ryung Taeyeon accept Makino Tsukushi as his wife?" the priest said.

Taeyeon looked at me with intensive eyes, then smiled, "Yes"

I couldn't breathe again. I was lost, damn couldn't that priest keep talking?

"Does Makino Tsukushi accept Ryung Taeyeon as her husband?" the priest asked.

I looked at Taeyeon for a while. The hands he was holding mine with felt like million times heavier to hold up. I looked around at the people, getting the peer pressure again. People always ask 'Is this what you want? Then do it' well it's not fricken easy all the time.

"I-…y…" I stammered, trying to buy me some time to think.

I looked at mother; her eyebrows were creased, showing that it has gone a lot of seconds and that I should answer. I looked down again, imagining what face Taeyeon would be having now.

"Taeyeon…" I mumbled.

Taeyeon looked at the priest and the priest looked at me, "What is it Tsukushi dear?" he asked.

"I…I…" I stammered again.

I closed my eyes, knowing that I was going to cry now. No, no, don't cry, I felt the worlds pressure against my chest now. Don't cry, I chanted to myself.

Suddenly I heard the doors opening. Opening my eyes shockingly, I looked. Everyone faced the door. Aunt Sera muttered a few swear words. I found Ayaka and Rui standing there.

I let go of Taeyeon's hands and went a bit forward not leaving the priest or Taeyeon, but simply facing Ayaka and Rui. They both were breathing heavily, as if they were running. Ayaka and Rui went forward, halfway away from me.

"Ayaka…Rui" I said.

"We need to say something!!" Ayaka almost screamed out.

"What?" I asked.

Ayaka stepped forward, holding her hands towards her heart, "We might be BAD FRIENDS whom are stopping your wedding, the most important day!!" she screamed.

"But we are your BEST FRIENDS whom want all the best for you!! And this isn't!!" she screamed.

I looked at Rui and Ayaka for a while, moved, touched, by their words. And cursed myself for forgetting my best friends at these important matters. The reason why I didn't give up was because I still knew there was hope. By then, I noticed that the tears were already streaming down my cheeks. By then my whole eyes were blurred my tears and I was about to fall down to my knees until someone caught me in his arms. I looked up, and found Rui there. I cried even more then.

"Tha' boi of yu's still loves yu!" Rena said behind Rui.

"YOU!" aunt Sera screamed out from the side.

Everyone looked at how Sera marched towards us. Rena came and stood in front of Rui and me.

"Yea' 'ts all were me. Sera, 'ts yu'r habit, yu forget tha she has a life, she's not a marionette" aunt Rena said.

"I KNOW THAT!!!!! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEA-"

"SHUT UP!" mom screamed from behind.

Everyone looked at another one coming towards us, "Rena how dare you?!"

"Uh, so'lls my fault now?"

"Yeah! Look at this wedding now, it's ruined" mom said.

"Sorry everyone for this mistake, we'll get rid of them right away" Sera said to the others.

It looked like a couple of high scholars were having a fight. Which made me frustrated, it made me so angry, and instead of sorrow, I felt anger.

"HEY ALL OF YOU!!!!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

I tore down the earrings I wore and threw it down the floor with the necklace. Everyone looked, Sera was about to march until Rena took hold of her wrist.

"Just stop over-thinking about me. Stop it, my life was getting okay until you over reacted and wanted the best for me. Well, you know what aunt Sera; you're not giving the best for me." I said.

"He's waitin' fo yu," Rena said.

Chills ran down my spine when she said that. He still had feelings for me, and he's waiting. Somehow, my legs came to life and I turned away from everyone. But stopped right in front of the exit door. I looked behind at Taeyeon. Taeyeon's eyes were hard, but then he smiled and nodded.

It felt like I became much lighter and I ran outside.

People probably thought that I looked like a retard running in a bridal dress. Heck, they probably thought I was mimicking from the movie, "Runaway Bride".

I saw the park and stood in front of there, trying to catch my breathe. I hunched down to my knees and was breathing heavily. Tsukasa was a few meters away right now! Suddenly I felt this little metal thing fall from my hands. I quickly looked down at my dress and found a key there. I gasped, _Tsukasa's key from the apartment!_

I was wondering where I got that from…but then I realized, when Rui was held me in his arms, he slid something in my hand. I smiled at that thought and stood up directly. Running towards Tsukasa.

I stood outside from the apartment; my legs were ready to fall down, using all the energy it had. Quickly, I unlocked the door and ran inside. I was screaming Tsukasa all the time but apparently he wasn't home. I went towards the kitchen table and sat down with my stomach also sinking. So close to him, but he isn't here.

I looked at the table and it was messy. It made me smile. Until my eyes caught something very familiar. There was a sign, which I always remembered from my childhood. I used to always hurt myself and end up at…oh the hospital!

I grabbed that paper, and remembered that time when Tsukasa pushed me down on the floor. It must have been the same paper. I opened it, curious to know why he got one, it was probably his working sheet or something since Rui had seen him so many times.

As soon as I read everything written on it, it slipped from my hands down to the floor. My body froze again, my heart probably stopped.

"Hospital Shizutsu.

Check-up.

We ask Mr. Domyouji to move into a room here.

Check-Up for Brain Tumor:

Positive"


	11. Together When

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hana Yori Dango, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Gahh I don't know what's happened to me lately. I've had easter breaks and for a whole week...I only wrote 1 chapter haha. I've been doing a lot of other things such as editing videos and painting :D so you could say I'm going through a writing-creativity-block haha ;_; so nothing will come for some time...:( Oh but! I've started on another story which will follow up after this one. I just wrote the prologue, but if you want to, please read it too~ ^.^ **

**Then again, I love all my readers :* seriously...I don't know how much you've heard this now but...I LOVE YOU!! -hugs- I don't want to delay anything now so reead. And leave reviews if you want to:D**

**Thanks, as always. **

_You and I Together_

"**Together When"**

The text automatically remembered in my brain. I couldn't believe myself that something like this was to happen to him and all this time I wasn't there to support him. Not supporting him, made me angry, I planned to change myself as a person. I want to be stronger and not a crybaby, therefore, I'll stay strong for Tsukasa. I won't think about the future and keep staying at the present with him, because, the future scares me. The future makes my heart tighten and my stomach sink, as if something bad is going to happen. And usually, my gut is true, but not this time, I wasn't going to believe in that.

I stood up, and struggled to go to Tsukasa's room where he had his shirts. I tried not to break anything with my gigantic wedding dress and miraculously didn't break anything. I was looking through his wardrobe and found a normal white sweater. I took off the wedding dress and put it on his bed, then I put on that white sweater. It was big, the sweater ended right where my knees started and the sleeves were long. I pinned out my hair so it was curly and loose. Then I picked up the hospital papers and put my leftover shoe I had forgotten here once on and left the apartment.

I ran to the nearest taxi, showing taxi driver the label of the hospital. He nodded and started driving. Meantime, trying to calm me down, I was trying to count the money to get myself thinking about something else. We went past many fast-food resturants and parks. And we went past the castle where my wedding was held. Everyone was gathering their cars and taxis, on their way to get out. I could see Rena and Sera having an argument while mom was saying goodbye to…Taeyeon. I looked down again, feeling bitter, and counted the last of my money to give the taxi man.

We finally arrived at front of the large white building with a beautiful garden with fountains and wild flowers. There were nurses walking with their patients at the garden and it was many small details on the wall and it basically looked, clean. I gave the taxi man the money and stepped out of the car, and broke into a run.

I came inside and noticed the floor was plastic-like and very clean. There was a counter there with a young lady in uniform working on her computer. There were also red chairs, almost like when you are in the airport and you are sitting there waiting for the ticket thing. I walked patiently towards the counter; I did not want to ruin anything while running when there are sick people walking.

The lady looked up with a smile, "Hello miss. Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked, politely.

"Tsukasa! I'm looking for Domyouji Tsukasa," I said, showing her the paper he got.

The lady nodded and looked at the piece of paper, "And you are to him?"

I was shocked by that but after a few seconds; I knew what to say, "His wife"

The lady nodded again, "Alright. Room seventeen, upstairs, to your right"

"Thank You!" I said and ran off.

I took the elevator so it would be faster. But standing there made me more impatient. I kept on chanting the numbers so I wouldn't forget. My whole nerves in my body were pumped and I was eager to see him.

When the elevator door opened, I quickly ran to my right and kept on reading the number plates, until I found seventeen. I knew it was seventeen because I found Sayuki standing there. I walked towards her, and her eyes widened when she noticed me. She quickly ran towards me to, "Tsukushi!"

I smiled, "Hi Sayuki"

"What are you doing here?"

"To see Tsukasa…"

"Tsukushi…I'm sorry for us just leaving all of a sudden back then. We got the message of his brain tumor and he didn't want to hurt you by being a sick hu-"

I lifted my finger to shush her, "We're family right? No need for explanations. I understand, and I'm sure going to make him understand that he made me much more miserable by leaving"

Sayuki managed to smile, "I heard you were getting married?"

"Was"

"Ah. You still love Tsukasa?"

"Of course, hey, he's in there right?"

Sayuki's lips curled up into a smile, "He's been grumpy without you"

I smiled and starting walking inside the door. I peeked inside and found Tsukasa trying to eat while Haruka sat next to him. Haruka was feeding Tsukasa since he was too weak. And he looked weak; he was bright white everywhere with tired eyes. He had his hair still left, but I knew eventually it is going away.

Seeing him made my whole world stop for a second. It felt like, I could breathe now. I burst into tears, ran directly towards him, and hugged him. I could feel his warmth radiating, his shiny and soft hair in my hands. His beautiful shaped head on my shoulder. His scent, his voice, his everything.

"T-Tsukushi?!" he exclaimed.

"You stupid boy!" I screamed.

His arms were now around me and he pushed me down with him. I was sitting on the side of his bed. Both of us holding each other. I was crying on his shoulders, but I felt tears on my shoulders to.

I pushed him so he was in front of me. But he was looking down now, his light brown hair towards my face. I could see the tears dripping down my knees.

I took hold of his head and pushed it towards me, so his head was laying on my chest. And I was gently patting his head while he was holding his arms around me. I looked at Haruka, and she was also crying and smiling. I really felt at home. I had gone through so much tension that I almost forget the feeling of calmness. And having Tsukasa next to me was just a miracle.

He looked up at me now, and I smiled. I put my hands in front of his eyes and wiped away his tears, "You are such a girl," I said, calmly.

He was laughing then, "Without the girl, I had to play both sides"

"I love you," I said.

"If my mom wasn't here…I would have kissed you," he whispered.

"EHUM! I heard that" Haruka said, standing up.

She went past us but put her hand on my shoulder, "It feels good to have you back," she said and left, "Take care of him, he tends to get very annoying" she said laughing.

"Now where were we?" he said.

"Huh?" I replied, looking back at him.

But he reached forward to my face and our lips met. My heart felt like it would have melt, it was a gentle kiss but it felt like I could have run a thousand miles for that. I couldn't imagine doing this to Taeyeon, Tsukasa was the only one. I moved away for a bit, looking at him. He had that baby blue shirt on, when we first had dinner at his house.

I hugged him tightly this time, he started to laugh and hug me back. But suddenly he pushed me away, his face looked in horror, "YOU'RE NOT MARRIED RIGHT??!!" he almost screamed, grabbing my hand to see any ring on fingers.

I laughed, "No! I left the wedding. It was today," I said.

"HUH?!" he said.

He then pushed me down, so I lay next to him.

"Tell me everything," he said.

"Ok…it started off…"


	12. Tell Me What's on Your Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hana Yori Dango, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Sorry sorry for the late update! I've been sooo busy with school because it's only 5 weeks left of it. I had this already written for ages ago but was to lazy to upload it xD sorry!**

**If there's anything you want me to fix in the story or you see any grammatical error, please tell me and I'll try to do it much better so it's easier for you to read! Things are still going to happen in this story so the end isn't really going to be in the next chapter or the next next one ;) but soon it's coming^^ I'll tell you before!**

**There's nothing really much to say about this chapter. I hope you like it and I love you whom post reviews! So...I have to go back and study history now!! thanks for reading and remember I looove YOOUU!!! -glomps- :D:D**

_You and I Together_

"**Tell me what's on your Mind"**

Today, everyone in the family met with each other. Tsukasa had the strength today to get up and follow us with Haruka. We were on our way to my house and I felt pretty nervous about everything that happened. I heard that, Taeyeon went back with his family to his home and he became chief of his company. I was happy that everything was going well for Taeyeon, he didn't mind anything at all. Apparently…he wasn't attracted to women at all, but to please his parents he agreed on getting married with a girl. Some people might find it disgusting, and I know I would if it weren't for Tsukasa. And no, don't misunderstand me. I'm happy that Taeyeon isn't in love with me otherwise, it would be such a problem! Now I can finally look ahead and be with Tsukasa all I want.

We were on our way inside now. I had a white dress on with my hair back on a ponytail. It was very hot outside and the little cold breeze felt good against my skin. Tsukasa's presence was shining and I could really feel him walking beside me. It felt like we could break anything down together, and we would. Suddenly, I could feel someone reaching out for my hand and I looked at Tsukasa whom was frowning.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's so hot!" he exclaimed, having his black sunglasses on.

"Sorry for taking you out" I said, feeling a bit guilty.

Tsukasa looked at me, and he bent down and kissed me lightly on the cheeks, "Nah, I'd do anything for you. I love yooou," he sang out.

We opened the door to my house and stepped inside. My aunt had never seen Tsukasa before; she only had imagined what a bad boy he was. I started looking at Tsukasa when we stepped inside and took off our shoes. He had beige pants with the same baby blue shirt – what's with guys never changing cloths?- then he had a black full-sleeved silk vest on.

We went to the living room and everyone was sitting there, they all stood up once they saw us. Tsukasa stiffened once he entered then had his eyes down on the floor. Mom went towards him and hugged him, she hugged Haruka too. She let Tsukasa sit on a own sofa so he could rest.

"Do you need water?" Mom asked him.

Tsukasa stood up and bowed down on the floor against everyone. I exclaimed and ran towards him, hunched down beside him.

"Please let me marry Tsukushi!" he exclaimed.

"He's a sick man! Who knows when he'll die!" Aunt Sera hissed towards mom.

"Hey! Don't you ever say that in front of my son or anyone" Haruka snapped.

Tsukasa bent down further and I noticed his arms shaking. He was so ill and he still did all of this. My back stiffened and I held on to him and looked at aunt.

"I won't marry her or anything without all of your blessings," he said.

Aunt sat right with one of her leg on top of the other and her arms folded, "Ohh? Really? What would you do if I would refuse? Not marry her?" she said, her voice strict.

Tsukasa sat up and smiled towards her, "You won't refuse. And I will make sure I won't die. I'll work to take care of her! If only you'd stop being so naïve and see what Tsukushi wants." He said.

"How can you be so sure you won't die? You clearly don't look well. What sickness do you have?" she asked.

"Brain tumor" Haruka said, her voice cracking.

Aunt's eyebrows creased and frowned. I could see sadness in her eyes and she stood up, walking towards us. I tensed up, not wanting her to hurt Tsukasa, so I was about to sit in front of him until Tsukasa stopped me.

Aunt hunched down in front of Tsukasa and held her eyes levelly towards him, then she looked at me.

"Make sure not to die then, otherwise I would curse you on your grave" she said and stood up, walking outside of the house.

Everyone exclaimed and Tsukasa smiled, looking at me. Mom looked pleased but then tired, "So when should we fix the wedding?" she said, "Whom should we invite?"

Both Tsukasa and I looked at each other and nodded, as if we knew what we thought about, "I just want a wedding with my family and Tsukasa's. And of course my friends are with" I said.

Mom's smile broadens, "I like that idea!"

"Wait here…" I said, walking towards the door.

I was so surprised that aunt accepted the proposal, she did say some hurtful words using the word 'die' but it seemed like it didn't affect Tsukasa at all, in matter of fact it seemed like he was boosted by it.

I ran outside looking for aunt and I found her not far away, "Aunt!"

Aunt stopped and looked back, "Yes?" she said.

I caught up and stood for a moment to catch my breath, "What? Why?"

She looked behind and gave a faint smile, "What did my sister tell you about my husband?" she asked me.

My eyes widened, "Car…crash…?" I mumbled.

She looked down and held her faint smile, "She lied. He suffered from brain tumor"

My whole body was filled with dread and guilt, "What?" was all I could say.

"When I heard that the new boy you were to marry got a sickness. I was destroyed. You don't know the sorrow one receives from the other. I didn't want you to face the same fate as I did…nobody does." She said.

My whole viewpoint of aunt changed. I suddenly saw her as a strong and mature woman. She was the eldest of all the sisters and therefore had to become strong to take care of her siblings. She had a husband she loved, as much as I love Tsukasa, and had to see his death. I knew then, why she was so hard on Hyori and me, at everyone, she wanted us all to be strong when regarding any matter at all.

"But Tsukasa showed me strength. When he said that he had brain tumor, I remembered the days when it was my husband and me. I remembered that I used to cherish every single moment with him. I don't want to take that away from you. But I want you to know the consequences you would go through" she said.

I nodded, "You taught me how to stay strong. And I believe that Tsukasa won't die! He said so himself!"

Aunt nodded and smiled, "Go he's waiting for you!" she said.

"If there's anything…can I talk to you?" I said, felt unsure how much friendly I can be with her.

"Of course, just call any time. We're family right? Quit the formalities." She said with her strict voice.

"Stay at least for the wedding!" I said.

"Can I? After all I've done to you," she mumbled.

"I don't care about what happened! It was the past," I said, holding her hand and dragging her back to our house.

Everyone was outside at nighttime. It was pitch black with candles lit on the ground. The moon was shining as always and Tsukasa stood there at the hilltop with everyone else. I was walking beside my dad with Aunt Sera's old wedding dress. The flowers were fresh and picked. Tsukasa's sisters, mother, and father stood on the side. Until I reached towards Tsukasa and we both stood together.

"Pretty nice we skipped the priest-part?" he said, grinning.

I smiled, "Yeah. For your health, it means a lot that you can stand here, although right now you have all your weigh on me" I said, trying to make him stand still without him losing balance.

"Sorry!" he said, still grinning.

Aunt Sera and Rena came with the rings and gave it to us. I looked at Tsukasa and his eyes were glittering. He looked beautiful under the moonlight, his hair was shining. He looked very good in his black costume, like James Bond, although he is ugly.

The small candlelights felt very warming and it reminded my first dinner and me of both Tsukasa together, when we first met each other.

Tsukasa took hold of my hand, gently. And slowly put the ring on my finger, it felt cold and heavy, but I loved how much presence the ring held. Then, it was my turn to do the same. I took hold of his hand, and nervously put the ring in his hand.

Everyone was clapping and I threw the bouquet and it ironically came to my mom. Father looked stressing towards mother and held her tight saying he wouldn't let her go. Everyone was happy, until I could hear Tsukasa's heavy breathing. Haruka then came with the car and everyone retreated for the night, while I was on my way home to Nakatsu. He had his medicine in his apartment so Haruka drove us there. We both said bye to her and she drove home. Then we went inside his apartment, and he quickly took his medicine. Then he better but not completely.

I noticed his apartment was pretty clean, must have been Haruka cleaning. Then I felt very nervous, it was usually the wedding night…something usually happens…

"Finally you've come to your senses," he said, walking past me to the bedroom.

My eyes widened and I didn't dare to move or talk. It felt like my blood was going to boil and me melting.

I was faking my yawn, "Wow! I feel so tired," I said, walking inside to the bedroom. When I went inside, I felt someone dragging me down on the bed. Tsukasa was on top of me, his breathing brushing through my neck and I felt even more nervous.

"So…did you expect me to let you sleep now?" he said, grinning.

I was about to push him but I just didn't feel like it. I wanted him actually to lie like this.

One of Tsukasa's eyebrows rose, "So…what position would you like? I'd rather be on top!"

I started laughing, "Tsukasa you idiot! Hmm…I hope you aren't weak…otherwise we can't" I teased him, maybe a bit to harsh.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you who the strong one is!" he said.


	13. Forgetting to Forget about You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hana Yori Dango, they belong to their rightful owners.**

Hey there people! I'm sooo sorry for taking so much time to update -bows-. School has been a real pain but now it's over! summer vacations are here :D Sorry if you spot some "Park" or "Nakatsu" name in here...I'm a bit stressed hehehe since I'm leaving for my job in like...5 minutes haha :D I hope you all like this chapter! aanndd please ignore the misspellings ...;o if there's anything you want me to fix or correct, tell me : thanks!

Aaanndd to give you some heads-up! the next chapter is the ending^_^v ...in the beginning I'll be writing a very mini prologue of a new story...hope you like it! :D thanks, I love my readers -hearts-

_You and I Together_

"**Forgetting to Forget about You"**

**Waking up in the morning, I looked towards Tsukasa. It felt weird having Tsukasa in the same bed, yet it felt wonderful. I could feel the warmth radiating from his skin, and smell his sweat mingled with a distinctly **male scent. Tsukasa opened his eyes, which frightened me. Then he shifted closer.

"Tsukushi?" he said with a hoarse voice, he must have just woken up.

"Tsukasa?" I replied, wondering what he wanted.

I felt how he slowly leaned forward. My lips brushed with his. I felt a shock of exhilaration, then his mouth closed over mine and I felt heat rush through my blood.

Tsukasa slipped his arms under my arms and slid it down to my waist and my hands automatically gripped his shoulders. I drew back slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, locking my eyes with his.

Tsukasa hesitated at the sudden change of subject, "Yes…but I have to go to the hospital today for a check up" he said, his tone serious.

"Ah ok" I paused. "You look surprised"

Tsukasa averted his eyes and smiled, "It was far from my thoughts," he admitted.

I laughed quietly, "Did I actually manage to get your full attention for once?"

Tsukasa pulled me closer. As he kissed me again, my mouth opened. Our tongues were moving synchronizing, which sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. But I knew what we had to do now, which is more important. I pulled away, which made him stop. The sound of our breathing was loud. I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Time?" I asked.

Tsukasa creased his eyebrows, "You know that we don't have to rush"

I sat up; "I know" I lied. "But your health is most important"

Yesterday night came into my mind and I was thinking of how everything went smooth. I knew that somehow I could feel this uneasiness clinging in my stomach, waiting for it to come. Aunt Sera must have been deeply hurt by her husband; she must have been reflecting things for her own. It is not as if I can really hate her after hearing this, because we both _were_ in the same situation. Nor can I forgive her for everything that happened, I cannot forgive how she made me feel hopeless…even hopeless about my own family. However, I cannot ignore that we are both flesh and blood; we make mistakes and learn from them. She has learnt from her own mistakes and I have with my own. That is how life is.

My attention then shifted towards Tsukasa whom went inside the bathroom. I stepped out of the bed and embraced the coldness. I had my underwear on, so I found Tsukasa's baby blue shirt on the bed. I went and put it on and felt a bit warmer. The shirt ended on my knees.

I went to the kitchen, to see if there is anything, I could fix. But before I spotted a paper on the refrigerator. I tiptoed towards it and found the number for the hospital, the doctor which Tsukasa had. I took the phone that was lying on the table. I then fed the number inside the phone and started calling. It was ringing for a moment until a dark strict voice answered.

"Hello?" the doctor said.

"Hi! It's Tsukushi, Nakatsu's wife," I said.

"Hello Tsukushi. Is there something you need?" he asked.

"Yes! When is the time to come to you?"

"Is twelve forty okay with you?"

I glanced at the clock and it was nine o'clock, "Yes it's perfect," I said.

"I'll see you then, Tsukushi."

"Yeah…bye" I said and hung up the phone.

I went towards the toilet and heard suddenly Tsukasa screaming. I broke into a run and dashed inside the bathroom. I yanked the door open and my eyes caught someone sitting on the floor. Tsukasa had his eyes on his hands that were shaking. I stepped inside the bathroom, looking around and my eyes widened as I found some hair strands hanging on the sink.

Tsukasa quickly grabbed the endings of the shirt and clenched it hard. I was stunned for a moment and was examining Tsukasa's head. He still had hair on his head but there was lots of hair on the sink.

"I…I knew this time would come! I've known about the sickness for so long…" he said, with hiccups in between.

I creased my eyebrows and I was for the first time scared. I was very scared of losing Tsukasa and losing my sanity. I didn't want to look as if I was frightened by him, but I didn't know what to do!

I hunched down beside him, his face was faced down. I put my hand underneath his chin and lifted his face. At first he avoided eye contact but then looked me right into the eyes. Shiver ran through my spine and I felt such affection wash over me.

"What's the big problem?" I asked, in a smoothing tone.

Tsukasa frowned, "How can you not see the problem?"

"I only see a beautiful being in front of me"

Tsukasa's eyebrows creased, "I'll look like Gollum," he mumbled.

I kissed him on the forehead, "To me you'll look like a shining prince"

Tsukasa gave a faint laugh, "Shining headed prince?"

My hands traced along his head and on to his hair, my own hands shaking.

"Now you don't want hair falling off all the time wherever you go, do you?" I asked him.

Tsukasa took a deep breath in and his eyebrows creased, he let it out and looked at me. "Yeah"

Tsukasa stood up and I followed suit. I took a stool inside to the bathroom where Tsukasa could sit. Managing to do all of this was a mystery for me, I just kept on going although my hands were shaking over the whole process. But I shot that thought away from me, knowing that better things are more important at the moment, for example, his feelings. He must be devastated, crushed by seeing this. Therefore, I must remind him that he's beautiful in and out.

On our way out, I held Tsukasa's hand all the way to the cab. He was very weak because he kept on vomiting and he couldn't open his eyes. He had little hair strings left on his head. I gave him a black cap so the coldness wouldn't rich his bare head. All this time, I felt gone, I didn't feel like I was there at all. The only thing on my mind was, _stop being selfish _and _how must he be feeling?_

I opened the cab door and gently led Tsukasa inside. I went to the other side of the cab and stepped in. I put so Tsukasa could lean his head on my shoulders. I gave the hospital address to the cab driver and he was examining Tsukasa.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

But I got no reply, which I understood that he was not well at all. I kissed him lightly on the head and then rested my head on his. Suddenly Tsukasa pushes himself forward and my reflexes kicks in. Quickly I grab the plastic bag I had with me in case for emergency. Tsukasa snatched it from me and he was vomiting. The cab driver looked behind at times but kept driving since we were on our way to the hospital. I put my hands around Tsukasa's ear, to keep down the sound of puking. He made pained sounds and his eyes could not even open. I patted his back gently whenever he stopped. And when he started, I quickly covered his ears and always pulled him back. Soon he stopped puking and he moaned in pain.

"Lean back and look up" I said, pushing his head gently back on the seat.

I took hold of the heavy plastic bag and closed it. I called his parents and told them that we were on our way to the hospital and they would meet us there.

It wasn't long after we arrived at the hospital. The nurses stood outside and they greeted us, taking Tsukasa at each arm and leading him inside. But he stopped halfway, his eyes closed, he let his hand out, "P-park!" he exclaimed.

I was in an awe mood and one of the nurses let him go and went to take the plastic bag I was holding. Once she took it, I went towards Tsukasa and held him with one hand on his arm and the other his hand.

We put him on the bed while the nurses put the injections in him. He laid there, sleeping. Haruka came with a frown on her face. We both were talking to each other, I was telling her about him this morning. Slowly, I felt like coming back to myself. It was a miracle that I did not cry throughout the process. The doctor came inside, looking at the paper and then put it down on the bedside. He asked to talk to both Haruka and me in a separate room.

We went inside his room. There was a large desk with papers put in a neatly way. And two chairs behind the desk. Both Haruka and I sat on each.

"As you know. We did an X-ray on Tsukasa before. His brain tumor shows that it is a _malignant tumor_. Another word for it is, brain cancer, grows rapidly and often invades or crowds healthy areas of the brain."

He put a dark picture on top of a strange wall but then lit the lamp of the wall. The dark picture came to light and it was shaped as a head and inside of it, the brain.

The doctor took out a pen and pointed at various places and then closed it. He put the picture back in a map and gave it to Haruka. Haruka accepted it, "Is this curable?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"I suggest we start the surgery." He sighed.

"Is there other options other than surgery?" she asked

"I think surgery would be safest other than the other options, which can give harsh side effects" he replied.

"He…will be okay…right?" Haruka asked, her tears flowing down from her cheeks.

I took hold of Haruka's hand and held it tightly. She regarded me and nodded. Nothing more badly is a mother having to see her child in pain.

"He is lucky to do the check up early. But we can't say if it will be okay or not. Do you still want to do it?" he asked her.

She burst into tears, "Yes! Please do your best" she said, crying.

The doctor nodded, "The day after tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"Yes!" she said.

We both left the office and went towards Tsukasa's room. Haruka was still crying on our way and I kept on holding her hand. There was nothing to do other than pray and wish that Tsukasa would be okay.


	14. Living to Die or Dying to Live

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Hana Yori Dango, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Here's the ending! It was already done for long time kekeke...I was just to lazy to upload ;_; Soo I hope you all like the ending! And seriously, I'll tell you this...this ending was supposed to be waaaaaay different but after a certain incident, I changed the ending :) I really appreciate you all reading this series and it makes me soooo happy!**

**I know my writing still needs tons of improvements and I'm just really happy you all still read even though there's lots and lots of errors! I love you guys seriously!**

**I'll be putting a preview of another story...which is Yuna/Seymour from Final Fantasy X ^_^ keke...right now I'm listening to Lee Soo Young's Suteki Da Ne (Korean ver.)**

**seriously, my goal this summer is completing Japanese (just little left and I'm done ;D) and then start with Korean :DD:D ok...we're getting sidetracked! Nooww I'll let u read^^ And please give a shot to my other story :D LOVE YOU!**

_You and I Together_

"**Living to die or dying to live?"**

The following day, was all about preparations for the surgery. I hardly ever had time talking to Nakatsu, I was just stuck by following him around. Different people occupied the hall that once felt empty. I sat right in the middle, waiting for Nakatsu's check up to be done. I looked to the left and found a woman weeping on the phone, wondering what could ever possibly go through her mind? I look to the right and the couple sitting next to me but a few seats away, I could sense the tension and sadness between them. Everyone in the hospital had the same connections, we all fear, we all love, we all break-down, we all cry of joy, we all walk out without nothing, we all sacrifice. Everyone is struggling for the same thing, because love is all about sacrifice.

My eyes caught someone walking towards me. My heart felt lighter as I lay my eyes on the beautiful being. I stood up, dashing towards Nakatsu and quickly tugged my hand on his elbow. We both were walking past the hallway to his room; we were walking past the people. I looked into the room and found the same couples that were sitting on the chair. They kept their eyes on the monitor that didn't even give a sound. I did not know what to feel, I was scattered. I felt this obligation to become strong in front of Nakatsu and his family, I felt like I had to keep on fighting although I was extremely tired.

"I…I won't fail this" Nakatsu said, his voice cracking through the silence.

Suddenly I could hear crying sounds. I could hear people singing out in joy. I could hear doctors rehearsing themselves, preparing to tell the family that their one and only passed away, that they did the best they could. I could hear some breaking down; I could hear tension through some people. But I could also hear how the doctors walking proudly down the hall, telling the parents that their daughter or son made it. I could hear tension _breaking_ changing into happiness.

I looked at Nakatsu and smiled, "No you won't. You'll survive"

We arrive to his room and I gently led him to his bed. Nakatsu groaned in pain but relaxed quickly as soon as he lay on the bed. I placed the blanket nicely on top of him and fluffed his pillow.

"I'll bring some water for you!" I said, turning around.

Nakatsu took hold of my wrist, making me to stop. I turned around and he had his eyes locked on his knees, "I haven't seen you for a whole day," he said.

I smiled, "Ah you are such a baby," I said. I took a chair and placed it right next to Nakatsu's bed. "Should I read you a bedtime story?"

Nakatsu snorted, "Oh! I know which one…the story of the ugly big beast Park!" he said, faking to sound eager.

I grimaced and hit his hand, too scared to hurt him anywhere else. "You are born to be stupid!" I said.

Nakatsu's eyebrows rose, "Oh yeah? Then you must be ten times stupider because you have fallen in love with a stupid one" he said.

I started to laugh, "I wonder how much more stupid our child would be!"

Nakatsu's eyes widened, "W…what?" he mumbled.

"Huh?" I asked questioningly, until I noticed how twisted this could sound. I backed away, waving with my hand, "No no. I'm not pregnant if you thought that!" I said, laughing insecurely.

Nakatsu sighed, "Hmm…it would be fun if we could get a mini stupid one"

I hit his hand again, "Don't call our future child stupid one!"

Suddenly Nakatsu's face started to twist and turn and he was coughing. I quickly grabbed the paperbag, which the nurse gave us for Nakatsu's vomiting session. But this time it was much more worse, I was trying to hold him back but he kept on wincing as he held the bag next to him. Soon, blood came out of his mouth and a sting of terror rushed through my body. I felt my blood run to ice and my brain melting away. I was panicking and I stepped away from him, literally grabbing my hair and pulling it away. I then spotted the phone and quickly rang for the nurse.

Not long after the nurses and the doctor came rushing into the room. The doctor started screaming at the nurses while they started leading Nakatsu and his bed to another room. I followed beside them until I couldn't pass the door, "Emergency room".

I fell to the ground and saw everything slow motion. No sound, no emotion, no time. It was only the door and me this moment. I started to get uneven breathing and I choked back my cry. One of the nurses came out of room and yanked me up.

"Let's go to the seats and wait? The doctor started the surgery earlier. I called Nakatsu's parents and they will be here in a short while"

I followed her to the seats. She held me around her arms and I kept on halting. My eyes fell always on the ground, until my eyes looked inside a window. I found something that triggered my horror, a chill of shock ran down my spine. The Vital Signs monitor fell silent inside Nakatsu's surgery room and the doctors put the electrical shock on him. We were almost walking past the window until I brushed the nurse off me. I ran towards the window but the nurse caught me at the waist. As a reflex, I bent down to free myself but it was pointless. I tried to escape by hitting her feet and when I did hit her hard enough she let me go. I quickly ran towards the window, it felt like all the tension that grew inside of me during this period was flowing out of me and I was literally hitting the window, screaming his name all over again.

"Park!" the nurse said, taking hold of me.

"NO!" I screamed back.

I kept on screaming towards her, begging her to let go off me, begging her to let me go to Nakatsu. Soon enough three nurses came to catch me down, but somehow I managed to get away. Then again, I ran towards the window, some of the nurses tried to take me away but I held my position, screaming and hitting the window.

Yes…all our hearts are connected in the hospital.

I fell to my knees, but kept my hands on the window. The nurses then yanked me up and led me to the seat.

"Park…everything will be okay…don't worry ok?" one of them said.

I didn't have the strength left to argue but went and sat on the chair. People were glancing at me but looked away, too concentrated on their own pain. I probably looked broken, tears kept on falling and I kept on crying. Soon, Nakatsu's family came. They all sat around me, also crying.

The picture of the monitor's silence kept ringing through my head, seeing Nakatsu vomiting blood gave more shivers of horror down my spine. A life without Nakatsu would be a life without my best friend. A flower without it's roots. A honeybee without it's honey. A sun without the moon. A paper without a pen. An artist without sight, and a musician without hearing. But hurricanes don't need to always take away the love, an musician learns by it's passion other ways to continue, an artist follows their passion through instinct. A honeybee will live to survive for another day's beauty.

I stood up again, but this time I had the strength to walk. The nurses stood up until I told them to sit. I went towards the window where Nakatsu's surgery occurred. I touched the window gently and closed my eyes. I felt connected with everyone in this hospital. I felt connected with the doctors, putting all their time into life saving details. I opened my eyes and looked at the monitor. Warmth washed over me, the straight lines were running up and down as if they were racing each other. Warm tears flowed down my cheeks and I smiled. It was weak waves but as long as I could see anything moving, I was all right. He still had some life in him…

_10 years later…_

I kept my eyes on the brick stone in front of us. My eyes only caught on the name carved on the grey old stone. The leaves had fallen from the tree on top of the other gravestones. New fresh flowers had been exchanged from old ones on our gravestone. I felt a little warm hand catch my fingers and holding it tightly, waiting impatiently to be carried.

"Mama! Mama!" Jea kept on going, with her little squeaky voice.

I bent down towards her, and hugged her close, "Alright we'll go. Did you say goodbye?" I asked Jea, regarding the gravestone.

She smiled and moved away from me. Those little feet ran towards the gravestone and put a little necklace she made from kindergarten school.

"Bye Bye gramps! See you agai'" she said.

She then ran towards me and I was about to catch her until someone else much bigger than me caught her in his arms.

"Sorry mom! But daddy caught her first" Nakatsu said, laughing.

"Mama you slow poke!" she said, poking her tongue out.

I grimaced and caught Jea's cheeks and started rubbing them, "Who's not going to get hot cocoa now?" I said, teasing her.

Instead Nakatsu was upset, "I wanted the hot cocoa!"

Jea started laughing, "Papa wans cocoa! Then me to!" she said.

Both Nakatsu and Jea walked inside the car while I stood outside a little while. It must have been years until Nakatsu's surgery, which he did make it through. He, thank God, got his hair back too. And we got a little baby girl Jea. But unfortunately my dad passed away. It had been exactly five years ago he passed away, but I'm keeping it positive…I think that dad gave his life to Nakatsu instead. Smiling, I put the big bouquet on his gravestone and ran towards the car. It was sure lots of leaves fallen on the ground but the sky was bright as ever. Which described my heart, it was clear and I felt refreshed. Nakatsu leaned forward and kissed my cheek, "Now mom! When we get back home…we're gonna watch Jea's favorite movie…which is?"

"It's Lady Lovely Locks!" Jea exclaimed at the back.

"With what to drink and eat?" he said again.

"Hot cocoa and chiiipppssss!" she sang out happily.

I laughed, "Can mommie join?"

"As long as she doesn't ask for?"

"Cleeaaanniinngg!" Jea sung aloud.

"Hey! We still have to clean…after the movie!"

Both Jea and Nakatsu groaned. _Wow, like dad like daughter? Of course everyone has to be the stupid Nakatsu _I thought.


End file.
